Agence Coeur Fragile
by Dawn2009
Summary: Après plusieurs échecs sentimentaux Isabelle Swan et ses deux colocataires décident de créer une Agence en ligne afin de tester la solidité des sentiments de futurs mariés.E/B, A/J, R/E
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie PDV

Notre petit Business débuta il y a un an de cela après que le 'chaaarmant' Mike Newton ait fait remarquer à Bella, suite à trois mois de rendez-vous secrets qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être vue en public avec lui. Elle apprit ce jour là qu'il était fiancé depuis un an et que son mariage était prévu pour le 3 juin, soit quinze jours après.

Après l'inévitable crise de larmes – après tout elle pensait devenir la future Mme Newton ; faut l'excuser, c'était son premier vrai béguin -, de beuverie et de « goinffrage » de glace, - si vous deviez nettoyer les canapés et le tapis du salon le lendemain pendant deux heures pour rattraper les tâches vous comprendriez de quoi je veux parler – et de films navrants de sensiblerie, ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, j'adore les films à l'eau de rose quand ils sont bien faits, en secret ! -, elle eut enfin la réaction que j'attendais : elle se mit en colère.

Et cela, Madame, Monsieur, relève de l'impossible dans le monde de Bella Swan, c'est comme si je sortais aujourd'hui sans maquillage et Alice sans le dernier bout de tissu griffé, impossible je vous dis !

Donc, pourquoi cela nous a étonné Alice et moi ? Bella Swan ne se met jamais en colère, jamais ! Elle serait plutôt du genre à s'excuser si vous lui marchez sur le pied. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a choisit le plus barbant des métiers, professeur de Littérature ancienne ; franchement quel intérêt de s'intéresser à des gars morts quand il y a tellement de beaux spécimens encore en vie ne demandant qu'à te faire découvrir leur propre conception de la vie ?

Donc Bella se mit en colère et lança cette idée qui nous sembla sur le coup, à 3 heures du matin et avec la surconsommation d'alcool dans notre sang, une idée géniale ; prouver à toutes nos amies et filles en couple que leurs moitiés étaient des porcs cachés sous l'aspect de princes charmants.

Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? Le côté scout d'Alice à cela de bon de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu.

Je vais voir les amoureux et leurs montrer mes…arguments et vous prendrez des photos comme pièces à conviction. Mon côté femme fatale allié à ma volonté de me venger de quelques exs qui avaient mis sur internet des photos de notre intimité s'exalta. Ce n'est pas tant les photos que la mauvaise qualité de celles qu'ils avaient sélectionnées qui m'embarrassait.

Non ! Si la fille est vraiment amoureuse, elle va flipper. Imagine qu'elle n'ait pas des supers amies comme vous comment va-t-elle le prendre ?

Tu as raison Bella, mais tu veux qu'on s'y prenne comment ?

Peux t'être qu'on peut leur en parler avant…

J'éclatais de rire. Alors que Bella se recroquevillait toute rougissante, Alice me lança un regard noir.

Bella je comprends mais c'est délicat de dire à une fille amoureuse que tu vas flamber son mec.

Je sais…Mais imagine que Jessica apprenne que Mike avait une liaison avec moi…

Moi je sais ce que je t'aurais fait et ma chérie aucun analgésique ne serait en mesure de calmer la douleur. Alice rigola. Alice vu ce que tu as fait à ce Adrianna…

Alianna…

On s'en fout, elle ne peut plus voir de string sans s'évanouir…

Alice montra ses dents dans un sourire sardonique.

Elle ne mettra plus le pied dans aucun magasin griffé, oui ! Elle a trop peur de me croiser. Elle soupira tristement. Luc était si gentil et il connaissait toutes les ventes privées des créateurs les plus branchés.

Bon, c'est vrai que si on pouvait savoir à l'avance que c'est le bon ! Dis-je. J'étais fatiguée des losers qui se lancer sur moi à cause de ma plastique, d'accord j'en suis fière et je l'utilise pour travailler et obtenir ce que je veux, mais bon un homme avec de l'initiative et la volonté de s'engager reste l'un de mes rêves.

Oui, qu'il ne va pas s'intéresser à toutes les petites s… qui se jettent à son cou. Lança Alice amère

Ou pire qu'il leur court après dès qu'il voit un bout de chair…poursuivit Bella les lèvres tremblantes.

Et cette nuit là nous créâmes notre site en ligne d'aide aux femmes.

Et le succès immédiat de notre site « SOS cœur fragile » ne cesse encore aujourd'hui de me surprendre. Car non seulement des filles, des mères et des parents ainsi que des gays appelaient pour tester la solidité des sentiments de leur conjoints.

Et ce malgré les critiques de quelques esprits chagrins qui soutenaient que notre activité était malsaine et limite de la prostitution.

Mais, nous nous savions quand nous étions invitées au mariage d'un de nos clients et que nous rencontrions leur sourire radieux que nous étions une part entière de ce miracle, de ce bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella PDV

« Bella, je dois fermer ! »

Je soupirai, me dépêchai de ramasser mes notes pour les fourrer dans mon sac et de ranger les livres sur les étagères. Je lançai un sourire contrit à Leah qui avait déjà son manteau et piaffait sur place devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Comme d'habitude j'étais la dernière. Leah ferma derrière nous et je constatai que le campus était désert. Rien de plus normal pour un vendredi soir à 21 heures, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre ; non 21h24.

« Eh Bella ! » Me salua Seth appuyé contre le mur. _Aussi charmant que sa sœur, une honte que les filles ne soient pas son genre !_

« Désolé Seth, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer » je lui tapai la bise.

« C'est rien, je viens juste d'arriver. Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? » proposa t'il.

« Non, c'est juste à côté et j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.» et je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter trop tôt les filles et leur plan pour me dégotter un homme. « Bon week-end ! »

« Ok, à lundi ! » Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur voiture. « Euh, Bella ! », me lança Leah, je me retournai surprise. « Je sais que demain c'est un grand jour, fait moi plaisir, trouve toi un mec ! » Seth donna une tape à sa sœur pendant que mes joues s'enflammaient.

Je n'étais pas encore sortie de l'enceinte de l'université lorsque j'entendis le couple se disputer. Pour atteindre la sortie je devais malheureusement passer devant eux et je n'en avais aucune envie. Tiens des compatriotes, le mal du pays me revint et je me rapprochai inconsciemment.

« …Je ne veux pas rentrer pour jouer ce rôle stupide ! » lança une voix féminine.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas rentrer à cause de lui ! » Malgré la colère je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que la voix de l'homme était belle.

Je fus bientôt suffisamment proche pour me rendre compte que la femme, une blonde était une réelle beauté, presque aussi belle que Rosalie. L'homme était de dos, il était grand et avait des cheveux brun décoiffés, la lumière artificielle du néon y rajoutait des reflets auburn.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des étudiants, j'en déduisis qu'ils étaient plutôt de mon âge. Peut-être des nouveaux collègues professeurs.

La fille dû me voir car son regard s'attarda sur moi et elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, je me figeai sur place, rougissante. _Je n'y peux rien moi s'ils se donnent en spectacle !_

L'homme comprenant qu'ils étaient observés se retourna et son regard d'un vert incroyable me transperça. Pendant une seconde j'oubliai de respirer ; ça existe en vrai des hommes aussi beau ! Comment cette poupée pouvait-elle mettre un tel morceau en colère ?!

Je revins sur terre en voyant qu'ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard et sentit tout mon corps devenir cramoisi de mortification. Je passai devant eux toute raide en regardant mes pieds, jetai un faible « excusez-moi » et m'enfuis. Je réussis à le faire, par je ne sais quel miracle, sans m'étaler.

Je me tournai, puis me retournai. Il fait trop chaud ! Je jetai ma couette et regardai pour la énième l'heure, 4h12 soit exactement deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois ou j'ai regardé ce foutu réveil.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Le miroir me renvoya l'image sans grande surprise d'une fille ordinaire aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux grands yeux noirs chocolat dans un visage surchauffé.

Je soupirai, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais en ce jour d'anniversaire pour avoir le physique de rêve de la blonde Rosalie Hale et son magnifique visage aux yeux violets où encore la beauté brune piquante de la petite boule d'énergie d'Alice Brandon. J'aurais ainsi pu affronter Mike Newton et après l'avoir mis à mes pieds je l'aurais écrasé comme le vulgaire serpent qu'il était.

Il faut être masochiste pour vouloir célébrer le jour de son plus grand échec sentimental ! Ok, les filles envisagent cette soirée plutôt comme la célébration de la création de l'agence, mais cela ne change rien.

Je me douchai, me rendis dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner pour la bande et pris un livre en attendant que les autres me rejoignent.

Le téléphone sonna exactement à cinq heures vingt trois. J'entendis les filles gronder des « fait chier ! », « Ils ont vu l'heure ! » et autres mots doux avant que je me précipite pour répondre.

« Allo ? » La voix était celle d'un homme avec un accent prononcé. Quelle coïncidence, constatai-je, un autre compatriote anglophone en moins de vint-quatre heure.

« Oui, Sos Cœur fragile ? » Le mien pour être plus précis.

« Voilà je suis sûr que mon épouse vous a… »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur » le coupai-je, «mais nous ne nous occupons pas de couples mariés… ». Ni d'hommes non plus, rajoutai-je dans ma tête.

« Dis lui d'aller voir un conseiller conjugal » proposa Alice qui se jeta encore endormie sur le canapé.

« Où d'emmener son chéri dans un sex-shop… » Rajouta Rosalie furieuse avant de se mettre à côté d'elle.

Je posai la main sur le combiné. « Chuuut ! Et ce n'est pas une femme ! » Je ramenai le combiné sur mon oreille. « Ecoutez monsieur, je ne pense pas être en mesure de vous apporter l'aide que vous souhaitez… » Rosalie se leva, mis le haut parleur et retourna sur le canapé.

« Je croyais que vous aidiez les couples ? » Je rougis de honte. Il venait de soulever l'un des principaux désaccords entre nous trois.

« Disons qu'on préviens les éventuels futurs obstacles à votre bonheur marital. »

« Alors précisez-moi en quoi consiste exactement vos compétences ».

Oh mon dieu, il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va entendre !

« Hum…Nous aidons les gens…femmes plutôt, à tester la véracité de l'engagement de leur futur conjoint » Je terminai en chuchotant presque et en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers le canapé.

« C'est discriminatoire et insultant ! Vous n'avez même pas le courage d'assumer… » Rosalie m'arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Ecoute-moi bien grande gueule ! 1, ce sont les hommes qui ont plus tendance à allez vérifier que le gazon est plus vert ailleurs, que ledit endroit soit accessible ou non. 2, on n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu penses. 3, je te conseille d'aller plutôt voir ta moitié pour comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut plus de popol ! Oh, au plaisir de ne plus vous entendre ! ». Elle raccrocha le téléphone brutalement.

« Rose, il est samedi, cinq heure et demi du matin, par pitié… »

La sonnette de la porte arrêta Alice. On se regarda un moment abasourdi. Puis j'allais ouvrir la porte.

« Oh ! Bella, je suis tellement contente que tu sois déjà levée ! » J'ouvris les bras pour l'accueillir.

« Angela, que fais tu là ? L'essayage de ta robe devait bien avoir lieu à quinze heures ? »

« C'est Taylor…Il…Je l'ai vu embrasser Sophie hier soir… » Elle éclata en sanglot.

Après notre petit déjeuner où on s'évertua à consoler Angela, on s'installa dans le salon pour mettre au point notre plan d'attaque.

Il fut décidé qu'Alice soit la victime, Taylor ne la connaissant pas. Le lieu du rendez-vous, le restaurant « Oh ! Loup » ; Seth, le patron, étant un excellent ami si la situation était amenée à dégénérer, on pouvait toujours compter sur son soutien. Angela présenterait Alice à Taylor lors d'un brunch et s'éclipserait après un coup de fil urgent de Rose.

Je proposai aux filles d'aller faire les courses pour notre nuit de folie pendant qu'elles partaient avec Angela au resto, je les rejoindrais plus tard.

Je pris le temps de m'habiller confortablement et étais sur le point de m'en aller quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

Bonjour, Miss Swan?

Docteur Cullen ?!

Miss Swann, que savez-vous la guerre de Sécession ?

« Euh…Eh bien, c'est une guerre civile américaine entre 1861 et 1965 » ânonnais-je bêtement en me rappelant de mes bribes d'histoire américaine et en me demandant si le magnifique dieu qui était en charge de la chaire de médecine et mon docteur attitré n'était pas malheureusement devenu fou.

« Magnifique ! Je savais que vous étiez la personne qu'il me fallait. Vous serez surement d'un grand secours pour le fils d'un de mes plus vieux amis, … »

Mais…

Que dîtes vous que nous nous rencontrions dans mon bureau… disons à 9 heure 30, je sais que vous vivez prêt du campus.

Oui, mais…

Ah, j'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir !

Il raccrocha. Je regardai le combiné pendant quelques secondes puis le déposai lentement. Cette journée promettait d'être très très longue.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice PDV

Je jetai discrètement un regard sur mon bracelet montre, dix minutes seulement, je pensais que cela faisait dix heures ! Je retins à grand peine mon soupir d'ennui. Ma mâchoire allait une fois de plus me faire un mal de chien pour avoir maintenu mon sourire pendant aussi longtemps.

Faut vraiment pas être malin pour ne pas se rendre compte que ton interlocuteur n'est pas intéressé ! Et, je peux vous assurer que le grand imbécile en chemise bleu ciel à ligne rouge et verte ?! Et pantalon blanc moulant en face de moi est trop enclin à se croire irrésistible pour même envisager que je puisse ne pas être captivée par sa présence.

Réflexion faite, durant toute cette année où j'ai été amenée à jouer la cousine par alliance, l'ancienne amie du lycée, et tout autre rôle suffisamment crédible pour approcher l'amoureux soi-disant transi, pratiquement plus de six fois sur dix il flanchait dès le premier battement de cils.

« …Mais toi tu es tellement différente d'Angie… », il approcha sa main de la mienne. Je me raidis et m'empressai de m'emparer de mon verre en pestant qu'il ne soit pas rempli d'alcool, mais à dix heures du matin ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

Le grésillement dans mon oreille me fit sursauter.

« Alice ! » Siffla Rose dans l'oreillette. _C'est pas elle qui doit se taper le mollusque ! _

Je réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à le laisser poser sa main moite sur la mienne. Faudra que je la désinfecte après !

Quand je pense que sa future nous a présentés l'un à l'autre depuis moins d'une demi-heure ! Je crois, non je suis certaine, qu'il bat tout mes records.

« Alice tu es tellement belle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse avoir la chance de rencontrer une fille aussi belle que toi… » Susurra-t-il

« Mais Angie ? » Insistai-je. _Parfois je me demande s'ils réfléchissent avec autre chose que leurs bijoux de famille !_

« Angie c'est différent. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler d'elle mais de nous... »

_Nous_ ?

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais ? » _On peut pas dire que je n'essaye pas de sauver son futur mariage !_ _Quoi ! Je suis une inconditionnelle de l'amour unique et exclusif entre partenaires ! _

« Bien sur que je l'aime, je vais l'épouser ! Mais toi tu es tellement… »Son regard s'attarda sur ma poitrine plus longtemps que la décence ne le tolère en public. Je réussis à ne pas lui balancer mon verre à la figure et émis un petit rire de gorge qui l'émoustilla au point qu'il du se réarranger sur sa chaise. Je hais ma vie !

« Alice, penses-tu que l'on pourrait se rendre dans un endroit plus discret ? » _Ouah, aucune décence !_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu es très séduisant. » Greeuhhh ! Il faudra me désinfecter la langue aussi ! Coco je te jure que je n'obligerai plus Bella à se maquiller contre son gré pendant quinze jours si tu me sors de là ! « Mais pense à Angie… »

« Angie n'en saura rien ma belle… » Et il leva ma main vers sa bouche. Avant même qu'il ne pose ses lèvres dégoutantes sur ma main je me levai d'un bond.

« Je reviens ! » Je réussis encore à décrisper mes dents pour lancer un « Désolé, C'est urgent ! », et me précipitai vers le couloir, passai devant les toilettes et me dirigeai directement vers l'office de Seth. Je refermai brutalement la porte et m'appuyai contre pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Le porc ! » gronda Angela furieuse, ce qui m'amena à rouvrir les yeux.

Angela Weber était assise à côté de Rosalie, devant l'écran de surveillance. Je l'avais toujours trouvée douce et confiante, je comprends parfaitement la raison qui a amené cet embobineur de Tyler Crowley à vouloir l'épouser.

Rose avait le regard triste mais aussi cette petite lueur meurtrière qui m'indiqua que cela allait mal se finir pour le petit rat assis dans la salle du restaurant.

Les larmes d'Angela laissaient des traces qui gâchaient son maquillage, je m'approchai et la serrai contre moi.

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » La rassurai-je. « Rappelle toi que mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée et que j'ai pu prédire le succès de plusieurs artistes et surtout de jeunes créateurs. Je suis bien le plus grand agent de la place pas uniquement pour mon incroyable talent ! ».

Elle secoua la tête et me lança un sourire à travers ses larmes « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Sa voix était à peine un murmure.

« Cela dépend de toi. Désires-tu qu'on aille à la phase deux ? » Questionna Rose qui ne fléchit pas en rencontrant mon regard suppliant. « Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire mais il faut que tu arrives à l'affronter,… » Rose ne détourna pas les yeux et je secouai négativement la tête mais elle poursuivit. « Mais sache que si tu le prends sur le fait tu peux fermer la page brutalement et définitivement sans avoir à supporter sa plus qu'invasive et influente famille. »

Angela me repoussa elle s'écroula contre le mur les yeux fermés.

« Les deux options aboutissent à la même chose, je perds mon boulot et mon fiancé. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir travailler en Europe. En même temps si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'aurais pas entendu tous les ragots et vu… » Elle soupira. « Alice tu crois que tu peux le faire ? »

C'était elle qui traversait l'enfer et elle s'inquiétait pour moi, j'eus honte de moi pendant une minuscule fraction de seconde. Je tentai de sourire bravement.

« Cela t'évitera des ennuis avec ta ex-future belle famille…Je suis comment ? »

« A tomber par terre comme d'habitude ! » Je ne cours pas après les compliments mais cela fait toujours plaisir.

« Si je ne préférais pas le sexe opposé, je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser Angie ! » Je vérifiai ma coiffure et mon maquillage, tout était en place et j'eus un mouvement de recul, il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. « Au fait que fait Bella ? »

« Elle m'a appelée pour s'excuser, elle devait finir un truc…Me demande pas quoi ! …A son boulot… » Je regardai Angie avec des yeux ronds, « C'est samedi ! » lançai-je abasourdie

« C'est Bella ! » Constata-t-elle.

Angela et Bella étant amies d'enfance, cela explique sûrement le détachement avec lequel elle prenait le désistement de Bella dans une épreuve pareille.

« Merde ! » gronda Rosalie. Je suivis son regard. Sur l'écran je vis une magnifique blonde venir s'installer à côté d'un Tayler rayonnant comme un gosse devant la devanture d'un magasin de confiserie.

« Qui c'est ! » La silhouette me rappelait bien quelqu'un mais j'avais du mal à la situer.

« Mme Denali ! »

« Merde ! » confirmai-je. « Comment nous a-t-elle trouvées ! » Quoique, on se fait peut-être des idées. « C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence ! »

« Qui s'est ? » Pressa Angela complètement perdue.

« Des emmerdes ! » Grinçai-je. « Ok, j'y vais ! »

« Alice ! » Rose me regarda avec inquiétude « Fait gaffe ! » Mais avant qu'on puisse réagir, la blonde regarda directement vers la caméra et fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un magnifique brun.

« Elle sait qu'on est là ! » Soupirai-je.

« Tu crois qu'elle lui a dit quelque chose ! » S'inquiéta Rose.

« Non, elle n'aurait plus de moyen de pression ! » Mais je sentis la bile se former dans le fond de ma gorge. Oh, elle pouvait aller se faire voir cette garce ainsi que son abruti de mari, l'important pour l'instant est de rester concentré sur Taylor !

Bon retournons à mon propre enfer !

Seigneur de la mode, je promets d'éduquer tous les Etres sur cette terre de la nécessité de coordonner leurs vêtements et de ne pas porter des chemises hideuses si vous me faîtes rencontrer mon âme sœur ce soir, car je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de subir un autre Tyler Crowley, que se soit pour aider des filles en détresses ou dans ma propre vie personnelle.

Anthony/Edward PDV

Début de ma première journée dans ce pays et rien ! Je tentai de rédiger, d'organiser mes mots, des phrases. Blanc. J'avais renoncé à composer, trouver les notes pouvant transmettre ma vision de chaque scène, car à chaque fois je me retrouvais à faire une variante de sa chanson. _Lamentable_ !

L'envie de jouer du piano me reprit. Mais il n'y avait aucun instrument pour soulager mon manque.

Où était-elle ?

Je me dirigeai vers le lit.

Son odeur était à peine marquée. Je me saisis du drap et le sentis. Le parfum qui m'avait fait tourner la tête et devenir son époux n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui tendait à s'effacer, comme elle.

Je m'emparai de son oreiller et enfonçai ma tête dedans pour hurler ma peine de ne pas avoir le corps de ma femme à mon réveil, ma rage et ma détresse de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour qu'elle me revienne. _Vraiment Pathétique, donc_ !

Je tapai brutalement l'oreiller sur le lit qui éclata, envoyant valser des plumes. Je soupirai et commençai à nettoyer. Je mis la main sur un papier. Oh oui ! Ma rage s'accentua ; c'était celui avec le téléphone de « Sos Cœur fragile ». Je le pris et l'écrasai dans mon poing. Des petites garces ! Pourquoi Tania avait-elle leur numéro ?

La sonnette me fit sursauter.

_Déjà ! Une fois de plus je n'ai rien fait ce matin ! _

J'allai à l'interphone. « J'arrive ! » Hurlai-je.

Est-ce que je laisse un mot à Tania ? Je serrai les poings de frustration. Non ! Elle n'a pas répondu à mes messages d'hier soir.

Quand j'arrivai au bas de l'immeuble je fus comme d'habitude témoin de l'émoi que provoquait sa grande carcasse de sportif auprès de la gente féminine. Une brunette lui arrivant à peine à l'épaule, avec une carte à la main, battait des cils et lorgnait sans vergogne vers son corps moulé uniquement d'un t-shirt. L'hiver est un concept inconnu dans le monde d'Emmett Cullen.

« …Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider. » Disait-il à sa poitrine. Avec une moue qu'elle devait considérer comme sexy elle le remercia et s'éloigna. Il lorgna ses fesses.

« Terre à la lune ! » Il m'ignora et n'abandonna sa contemplation que lorsqu'elle disparut au coin de la rue.

Ensuite il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea de la tête au pied. « Vous vous êtes encore disputés ! »

Je me détournai et commençai à m'éloigner. « Em, je t'aime bien, malgré que tu sois mon frère ! Mais je te promets de te boxer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive si jamais tu recommence avec ma vie privée ! »

En deux enjambées il fut à ma hauteur.

« Ouh ! » il leva les bras en position de défense. « J'ai peur, didouninet chéri a sorti ses griffes ! »

« Em ! »

« Si, si j'ai peur ! Imagine ce que les parents risquent de me faire si jamais tu arrivais à me casser un ongle ! »

« T'es lourd ! »

« Allez gueule d'amour, lâche-toi ! Tiens, et si tu venais en virée avec moi ce soir, histoire de vérifier que ton trois pièces est toujours en état de marche ! »

« Emmett ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des liens du mariage, de la fidélité à ses engagements… »

« Tanya non plus si tu veux mon avis ! » Il dut voir le changement dans mon attitude. « Désolé Ed, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais sois un homme merde ! Réagis ! »

« Laisse courir, d'accord ! »

Il secoua la tête. Je soupirai d'aise en voyant qu'on y était.

« Ah, rappelle-toi, je suis Anthony Masen et toi Emmett Masen ! »

« Comme si ce n'est déjà pas assez compliqué avec nos noms de show-biz ! » Lâcha-t-il en roulant les yeux exaspéré.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, nous avions abandonné le nom de famille de nos parents adoptifs Cullen, et j'étais connu comme la star maniaco-dépressive Edward Benefici du nom de naissance de Carlisle avant qu'il ne soit obligé d'y renoncer pour devenir Cullen, alors que lui était le play-boy Emmett Platt du nom de jeune fille d'Esmée.

Mais notre couverture en France, pour éviter tout problème à Carlisle, était le nom de mes parents biologiques Masen.

« Ed…Anthony, Emmett ! » nous accueillis notre père en nous donnant l'accolade, avant de nous précéder dans son bureau.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder ! »

Il attaqua tout de suite par le sujet qui fâche ! « Esmée a préparer les chambres et aucun d'entre vous n'est venu dormir à la maison !» Que peut-on dire à son père dans ce cas là ? Désolé, j'ai trop honte d'étaler mon échec sentimental et Emmett pour son premier jour à Paris, risquait de nous faire arrêter pour complicité dans un acte d'attentat aux bonnes mœurs ?

« Tu sais très bien que c'est plus pratique pour le boulot ! »

« Ah oui, le boulot ! Esmée est assez bouleversée ! » Il me montra la couverture d'un journal à scandale.

A la une « Edward Benefici se drogue ! Sa descente aux enfers depuis deux ans dans notre numéro spécial ! »

Mais visiblement ce n'était pas tellement cela qui le perturbait il ouvrit la double page intérieure où l'on pouvait voir Emmett en tenue d'adam avec deux des actrices les plus en vue, dont l'une était mariée, dans une position qui aurait fait honte à une star du porno, avec la légende : Emmett Platt ne quitte jamais vraiment le terrain ! ».

Emmett se fendit d'un grand sourire radieux ; Etant très fier de son appellation de Don Juan que son statut de célébrité sportive avait aggravé. Je savais que tout commentaire de la part de Carlisle ne ferait qu'attiser le feu !

Ce fut toutefois avec soulagement que j'accueillis ce changement de sujet ; j'évitai ainsi d'étaler ma pathétique vie personnelle. Mais je lu dans les yeux de mon père que je n'y couperais pas.

Heureusement que notre rendez-vous frappa à la porte.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce l'odeur de son parfum, fraise, me rappela celle entêtante de la veille au soir. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent. _Oh, Merde ! La jeune femme d'hier soir !_

Elle était en jean et en sweat-shirt bleu et veste noir. En plein jour elle était resplendissante, brune, les cheveux soyeux et la peau crème. Ses yeux étaient extraordinaires, d'une couleur me rappelant le chocolat. Sa tenue décontractée n'enlevait rien à la beauté qu'elle était, au contraire. On se concentre !

« Isabelle Swan voici Ed...Anthony et Emmett Masen ! » nous introduisit-il à la beauté qui nous regardait bouche bée.

« Bonjour ! » lui lançai-je, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. _Pas de chance elle m'a reconnu ! Bon d'accord il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour rater notre remake de « La guerre des roses » !_

Elle rougit pendant qu'Emmett lui prenait la main pour la porter à ses lèvres, un air de conquérant dans les yeux. J'eus tout de suite de la peine pour elle.

« Une telle beauté ! Carlisle je comprends que vous la recommandiez ! » Pendant qu'Isabella rougissait de deux teintes de plus. « Enchanté mon enfant ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Bonjour ! » Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard désespéré vers Carlisle. Il lui désigna une chaise dans laquelle elle s'enfonça avec visiblement la volonté d'y disparaître, pendant qu'Emmett lui murmurait quelque chose qui, j'étais prêt à parier, m'aurais fait rougir. Carlisle la sauva des griffes de mon frère quand il prit sa chaise et vint se joindre à notre cercle devant son bureau créant ainsi une réunion plus détendue.

« Isabella tu n'as surement jamais entendu parler d'Edward Benefici … »

« Le créateur et producteur du spectacle « Le dernier des Vampires » ? J'ai eu la chance de voir la première à Broadway ! »

Même moi je la regardais comme si elle venait de l'espace ! Elle rougit et commença à se mordiller les lèvres…Ses lèvres ! Pleines, douces…Mon dieu, Emmett m'a contaminé !

« Rosalie…Mon amie…Elle est comédienne est avait obtenu des places…Je…Dr Cullen vous avez parlé de la guerre de Sécession… »

Je répondis à la place de Carlisle.

« C'est le thème de son prochain spectacle. L'idée centrale est une histoire d'amour impossible pendant cette période ! » Ok c'est très shakespearien, mais cela fait toujours recette et c'est ma réponse aux abrutis qui ne pensent qu'en terme de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. « Et je suis consultant sur le projet, à ce titre je fais des recherches pour lui. »

« Je…Je vois mais je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici, je suis professeur de littérature, pas historienne, ni dans le show-biz… »

« Anthony désire préserver la confidentialité de ses recherches … Mr Benefici souhaite échapper aux journalistes, fans trop invasifs, et autres… pressions. » Je fus en admiration devant l'habituel doigté de mon père.

« Moi, » poursuivit-il « sorti de mon domaine je ne connais rien. Mais toi en revanche tu es dans ce pays et à ce poste depuis trois ans et tu es très appréciée par les collègues. De plus j'ai entièrement confiance en ton jugement et en ta discrétion ».

Je vis Isabella se tortiller de plus en plus pendant les explications de Carlisle. Elle est vraiment timide ! « …Pour finir, visiblement tu as une amie comédienne qui pourrait… »

_Oh, non !_ « Carlisle, je pense qu'il est trop tôt…J'ai…Mr Benefici… » Je vous jure que cela fait bizarre de se parler de soi à la troisième personne ! «… a besoin de finaliser mon spectacle avant d'envisager le casting » Aucune envie d'avoir une folle furieuse en mal de gloire dans mes basques alors que mon spectacle est déjà attaqué de toutes parts.

Emmett et lui me regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris. D'accord j'ai commencé le casting et pour l'instant il me manque l'un… non les deux personnages principaux si Tania continue à refuser le rôle.

« Bien je pense que je peux vous introduire à un collègue qui est en charge de la chaire d'histoire…Je dois vérifier s'il est disponible et ensuite je préviendrai le Dr Cullen… »

« Carlisle, s'il te plaît Isabella ! »

« Carlisle…Est-ce que c'est de Mr Anthony Masen ou de Mr Benefici dont vous me parliez ? » Lança-t-elle brusquement, en rougissant, sans oser le regarder.

« Je les considère tous les deux comme des membres de ma famille, je les chéris même comme s'ils étaient mes propres fils ! » Dit en souriant Carlisle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis il revint à notre entretien «…Mais pour la suite, peut-être qu'il serait préférable de contacter directement Anthony ! » Effectivement je me demandais pourquoi elle ne me demandait pas mes coordonnées.

Emmett se leva, prit sur le bureau un stylo, un bout de papier et nota deux numéros téléphone ; le mien et le sien. « S'il est injoignable, je me ferai un plaisir de vous rendre service ! » Je donnai un coup de pied dans ses chevilles.

Elle prit d'une main tremblante le papier. « Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois vraiment partir maintenant ! » Elle se redressa et nous salua toute rougissante avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie. Mais, elle se prit le pied dans…rien, et réussit à récupérer son équilibre avant que l'un d'entre nous n'intervienne. Sans se retourner, elle ouvrit la porte et se propulsa à l'extérieur comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

« Bravo Emmett, tu l'a terrorisée ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Note :_

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires et qui m'ont ajoutée à leur liste d'alertes._

_Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, pour plusieurs raisons que je ne développerai pas ici, le prochain sera beaucoup plus conséquent._

_Résumé :_

_Angela Weber obtient l'aide de ses amies pour confondre son futur mari Tyler Crowley. Alice Brandon est l'appât. Lors du premier rendez-vous, elles ont la mauvaise surprise de croiser une connaissance Mme Denali._

_Isabella Swan sur la pressante invitation du Docteur Carlisle Cullen accepte d'aider un proche ami de ce dernier, Anthony Masen._

Rosalie PDV

Convaincre Angela de se la jouer Future Epouse Rayonnante pendant encore une demi-journée, après lui avoir fait assister en direct au show de son dulciné en plein plan drague ne fut pas une sinécure.

Si j'étais elle, je l'aurais abandonné non pour son manque d'intégrité mais pour ses pitoyables prestations auprès du beau sexe. Mais ce que j'en dis !...Après tout, il réussit à en séduire, sinon on n'en serait pas là !

« Elle a la haine tenace, la garce ! » siffla Alice en me lançant un coca-light, avant d'ouvrir le sien et de me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Et c'est rien de le dire ! La première fois que j'avais eu le malheur de croiser sa route, ou plutôt celle de son ex à l'époque, j'avais perdu toute possibilité de carrière en Amérique.

Mais à toute chose malheur est bon, en émigrant à Londres, j'avais fait la connaissance de Bella dans l'avion. Comme moi, elle fuyait. Elle avait quitté un coin paumé de l'état de Washington nommé Forks, pour éviter de subir le bonheur de son meilleur ami, un certain Jacob, qui s'était entiché d'une fille de sa communauté. Officiellement c'était pour poursuivre ses études littéraires !

« Ouais, elle a la dent dure la Denali ! » Confirmai-je.

Pendant un an j'avais sué sang et eau pour m'en sortir, mais j'étais aussi grillée sur toutes les scènes anglophones. Et, oui elle a de sacrées bonnes relations !

« On fait quoi ? »

« Rien ! Elle ne peut plus rien me faire, j'ai un nom maintenant ! » Alice me regarda sans chercher à cacher son étonnement. D'accord, j'avais l'intention de lui jouer un vieux de ma vielle à la blonde Denali, j'attends juste le bon moment !

Avant qu'Alice ne fasse part de son scepticisme sur ma trop bonne réaction, Bella s'engouffra dans l'appartement et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle se mit ensuite à sautiller comme si elle avait un besoin urgent, mais que l'endroit était déjà occupé.

Instinctivement on alla à sa rencontre.

Alors, elle changea de mouvement et, j'eus l'impression d'être devant un aiguilleur du ciel qui, voyant le crash imminent d'un avion, faisait des signaux désordonnés pour empêcher la catastrophe.

Que voulez-vous, quand je vois une bête qui souffre, je retrouve mon esprit de bon samaritain ; ma gifle la figea sur place.

Elle s'arrêta effectivement de bouger, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois.

Je relevai la main quand Alice m'arrêta en posant la sienne sur mon épaule « Elle y est presque ! »

« Mon dieu ! Mon dieu !... » Cette fois je sus qu'Isabella Swan devenait un cas intéressant pour la psychiatrie.

Je questionnai Alice du regard qui leva son index pour me demander de patienter encore.

« Trois ! Mon dieu, trois !... » Je sortis mon portable au cas où.

Elle souleva son sweat-shirt et le tortilla comme pour s'en débarrasser. Puis brailla une phrase en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains, ce qui m'empêcha de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Alice lui prit les mains. Elle cria.

« Vas-y Rose ! » m'encouragea Alice. Mais Bella recula en disant d'une voix de suppliciée, « Pourquoi, Pourquoi moi ? »

« C'est bien chérie ! » l'encouragea Alice « Sujet, verbe, complément ! »

« Je suis une gentille fille ! Pourquoi, dites-moi pourquoi, Docteur fantasme en chef m'a fait subir çà ! ». Hum ! Docteur ? Si c'est du seul et unique Docteur Canon Cullen dont elle parle, je ne comprends pas sa réaction ; on en avait déjà abondamment discuté et étaient toutes les trois d'accord pour qu'il nous fasse absolument tout ce qu'il veut. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que Sexy bodybuildé tourmenteur à fossettes et beau ténébreux cheveux rebelles aux yeux verts puissent se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi quand je suis habillée comme çà ! »

Alice posa la main sur son front. « T'es un peu fiévreuse, tu veux une tisane… »

« Alice, je suis trop polie pour te dire ce que tu dois faire de ta tisane, mais si j'étais Rose je t'aurais dis de te l'enfonc… »

« Tut, tut, tut ! Chérie, les grossièretés donnent des rides ! »

« Tu en dis tout le temps ! »

« Moi, je suis naturellement immunisée, mon poussin en sucre ! Maintenant donne-nous la vraie raison qui t'as amenée à nous larguer exactement ! »

Bella n'est pas du genre à embellir dans la vie réelle, elle garde cela pour les récits qu'elle écrits en cachette. Aussi, en l'écoutant, je me découvris un sentiment étrange. Je n'aurais pas cru que j'aurais ressenti un jour de la jalousie envers Bella. Et bien ! En entendant son histoire, je connu l'amertume de n'avoir pu profiter de son incroyable coup de chance.

Il faut lui reconnaître çà à Bella, elle a une excellente vue et un don certain pour l'utilisation imagée des mots ; La description de monsieur muscle me donna l'envie urgente d'une douche froide.

Je laissai de côté mes fantasmes. « C'est peut-être pour cela que Denali est ici ! »

« Denali ? » Nous questionna Bella. Alice la mit rapidement au courant. « Oui mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela à voir avec moi ? »

« C'est vrai que tu ne suis pas la vie des peoples ! Tanya Daneli est la femme d'Edward Benefici ! »

« Ouais, » expliquai-je. « Et il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ! Elle est en France depuis un mois pour un tournage… » Pendant que Bella me regardait les yeux ronds, Alice battit les mains tout excitée. Les commérages sur les gens qu'elle n'aime pas l'intéressent toujours. Je rajoutai « …En fait on l'a vue s'afficher à nouveau avec Aro Volturi ! »

« Aro Volturi ? Ce n'est pas… ? » Me questionna Bella.

« Si, c'est le producteur avec lequel elle m'a surprise et qui me vaut d'être exilée ici ! » Avouai-je avec un petit sourire. Ce gros poisson là, j'en étais fière !

« Donc si je comprends bien, Edward Benefici serait ici pour récupérer sa femme… Et pourquoi employer Anthony Masen ? »

« Parce que, Bella, la faire revenir doit être un travail à plein temps ! Ils sont tous les deux en perte de vitesse, il a de gros problèmes pour finaliser son projet, et Denali a besoin de revenir au devant de l'affiche. Séduire Aro semble être un bon calcul ! »

« Donc il serait venu la chercher ! Et elle, elle ne pense qu'à sa carrière, c'est triste !»

« Bella, ton indécrottable romantisme m'étonnera toujours ! »

« A quoi il ressemble, Edward Benefici ? »

Là Bella me posait une colle. « On n'en sait rien, il ne donne jamais d'interviews, et sur toutes les photos qu'on a de lui, il a toujours un chapeau planté sur la tête et porte des lunettes fumées… Déprimant, je comprends que la Denali veuille s'amuser avec Aro ! »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? » On l'avait envoyée se faire voir chaque fois qu'elle avait appelé à l'Agence Cœur Fragile. On ne s'occupe pas des couples mariés et encore moins des psychopathes à la rancune tenace.

« Ca c'est la question à cent balles ! »

Aussitôt, Alice bondit tout excitée et alla récupérer la tirelire en forme de cochon et l'exhiba pendant que Bella et moi on grondait.

La main gauche sur les hanches, l'insupportable petit lutin frappa tranquillement son pied droit sur le sol. « La totale, les enfants ! Et encore je pourrais exiger plus, il a commencé à me faire du pied avant même qu'Angela ne quitte la table ! »

En soupirant nous lui tendîmes chacune cent euros.

« Vous savez quoi » lança Bella « Si on faisait une cagnotte commune pour nous offrir un cadeau commun, plutôt que de… »

« Qui va me payer ma tenue d'enfer pour la rentrée de la saison ? »

« Ou la nouvelle pièce pour mon bébé qui fera passer toutes les voitures de circuits pour des poussettes ! »

Elle leva les mains pour nous arrêter « Ok, vous avez gagné ! Mais, c'est injuste car vous avez eu plus de cas que moi ! »

« Oui, mais tu es celle qui a réussi à avoir le plus de concrétisations de mariage ! Soit directement quatre cent euros à chaque fois ! » Lui rappela Alice.

Mauvaise réponse ! Bella commença à bouder.

« Vous êtes des fantasmes vivants, je ne suis pas jolie, c'est pour cela ! Les mecs préfèrent retourner à leur fiancée ! »

« Bella tu es timide et tu n'as eu droit qu'à trois losers de moins que moi et deux de moins qu'Alice. Et, je suis certaine que comme moi, elle t'aurait avec plaisir refilé ces pros de la gâchette ! C'est ce qu'on fête ce soir, ton indépedan…Au fait, et les courses ? »

« Euh !... J'étais tellement bouleversée…Mes plus plates excuses ! »

« C'est ok, on ne sait pas à quelle heure vont prendre fin les joyeusetés de ce soir… » On lui fit part de nos derniers arrangements avec Angela . « Je propose de grappiller un morceau en cours de route et après Club…La soirée filles on la reporte à la semaine prochaine ! »

Alice pov

Le rouge est une couleur qui peut célébrer aussi bien le deuil et la vie, la fin et le mariage. Oui, le rouge me semblait approprié.

Il me faudrait juste les pendentifs en rubis…Où les ai-je mis ? J'étais trop organisée pour les avoir égarés….Quand les avais-je vu la dernière fois ?...Bella !

En sortant de ma chambre je l'entendis au téléphone. Je regardai ma montre. Depuis le déjeuner elle n'avait presque pas lâché le téléphone.

Elle l'aimait son Anthony Masen ! Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle appelait et rappelait l'ensemble de ses amis et connaissances pour trouver un malade vivant dans le passé sanglant des Etats-Unis !

Je lui tirai sur la manche. « Bella ! » Rien.

Je souris en l'entendant parler français. Même si nous le maîtrisions, nous ne l'utilisions presque jamais. Nos amis faisaient toujours l'effort de parler anglais.

Elle voulait vraiment plaire à ses interlocuteurs ! Ou plutôt elle voulait vraiment caresser dans le sens du poil son Anthony.

Voire, le caresser tout court d'après la lueur dans ses yeux et la rougeur sur ses joues quand elle l'avait appelé pour demander des précisions que, dans son bouleversement, elle avait complètement oublié de vérifier ce matin.

« …Non son temps est compté, il ne reste que quinze jours ici à Paris avant de rentrer aux Etats-Unis, ce qui explique que je me suis permise de vous appelez à un moment aussi…! » Elle se passa la main sur le front, les joues écarlates. Je lui tirai la manche à nouveau, elle se contenta de me taper sur la main.

« Non, j'ai appelé le professeur Colin, ainsi que Mme Ballard…Oui j'ai appelé tous les professeurs de la chaire et les collègues dans les autres universités…Je sais les examens approchent !...Effectivement c'est plutôt l'histoire européenne…Oui, mais…En fait vous êtes un peu ma dernière chance !... » Même moi j'entendais le désespoir dans la voix de cette pauvre enfant !

« Ah !...Oui….Non…Absolument pas !... Si vous dites que c'était un élève brillant !...Oui, vous pouvez lui laisser mes coordonnées…Je comprends ! » Quoi que ce soit que son interlocuteur lui ai proposé c'était surement sa dernière bouée de sauvetage vu son air résigné, car elle semblait l'accepter plus par politesse que par choix.

« …Et sachez que je suis vraiment touchée que vous preniez la peine d'arrêter votre partie de golf pour… » Enfin, j'entendis un clic, l'autre avait du raccrocher. Bella soupira en regardant le combiné. « C'est décidément ma journée ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Bella ! » Elle sursauta. « Bella chérie autant je trouve moi aussi ce téléphone intéressant, autant je voudrais que tu me retrouve mes pendentifs en rubis…Et, ton Anthony Masen ne t'aidera pas à t'habiller…Quoique je suis certaine que tu veuilles plutôt qu'il fasse le contraire ! »

« Il est marié Alice ! Et, oui, je les ai dans ma chambre !... Alice que les choses soient bien claires, je le fais pour le docteur Cullen, s'il ne s'était pas porté caution on n'aurait pas eu ce loft, et sans ses recommandations, je n'aurais pas obtenu mon poste non plus ! »

« Mais oui ma chérie ! » Je n'allais pas achever un…une femme à terre !

« Elle arrive ? » soupirai-je. Ok, c'est miraculeux ! Rose et moi nous étions déjà fin prêtes alors qu' Isabella Swan, la dernière résistante sur terre des artifices de la mode et du maquillage, était toujours dans la salle de bain !

« Oui », me rassura Rose. « Ultime excès de timidité ! Laisse-la récupérer, je vous attends dans la voiture »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Bella n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Le téléphone sonna. Agacée je pensai ne pas y répondre.

« Vous pouvez prendre un message ! » Lança Bella

« Ok, mais dépêche-toi ! » Je n'en pouvais plus, c'est moi qui devais jouer le rôle le plus physique ce soir !

« Allo ? » Ma voix n'était pas des plus accueillantes.

« Madame Swan Isabella ? » Demanda en français une voix que je trouvais jeune et très sexy avec un léger accent du sud américain. Je m'adoucis. Le monde est petit ! Il reste encore quelqu'un sur le continent américain ?

Je testai ma théorie en lui répondant en anglais. « Elle ne peux vous répondre, mais je me ferais un plaisir de prendre un message ! »

« Et qui êtes vous ? » me répondit-il en anglais de sa belle voix sexy, qui me fit courir des frissons sur tout le corps.

« Alice Brandon son amie ! »

« Bien. Madame Brandon, pourriez-vous lui dire que Jasper Withlock accepte de rencontrer son ami. Qu'il vienne au bar « Le vétéran », il me donna l'adresse. « Ah, dites à son ami de venir en tenue décontractée, col roulé et manches longues. »

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment, incertaine. « Pardon !? »

« S'il arrive à me battre, j'accepterai de l'aider….Bien le bonjour Ma'am ! » Sa voix s'éteignit et ce fut la voix de Bella qui me réveilla de ma transe.

Je lui passai le message et la poussai dehors car on était pressés et je n'avais pas de réponse à ses questions.

Toutefois, en sortant de l'appartement j'avais toujours l'étrange sentiment, suite à ce coup de fil, d'avoir vécu l'un de ces moments fragiles et rares, comme ces rencontres qu'on pressent qu'elles engageront à tout jamais notre vie.

Et, ma capacité à prévoir les événements, ou mon instinct si vous préférez, ne m'a jamais fait défaut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note :_

_J'ai particulièrement travaillé ce chapitre afin d'édulcorer une scène qui, maintenant, même si elle est assez suggestive, n'est pas pour autant trop osée…Je crois !_

_** _

_Résumé : Les filles continuent leur mission de sauvetage d'Angela. Une Bella bouleversée a commencé sa quête de l'oiseau rare qui aidera Anthony Masen. Une aide inattendue pourrait venir d'un certain Jasper Withlock._

_***_

_J'ai été plus qu'agréablement surprise par le nombre de retours suite au précédent chapitre._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ainsi que ceux qui me laisse un mot pour me faire part de leurs réactions, de leur étonnement ou de leur appréciation. C'est motivant !_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Bella PDV

Est-ce que j'avais fait une erreur en demandant à Angela d'accepter la proposition de poste de Tyler ? Ma conscience me répondit oui ; je l'avais fait dans le but égoïste qu'elle vienne me rejoindre à Paris. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur son visage blême. Elle sentit mon regard et me fit un faible sourire.

« Cela va bien se passer ! » la rassurai-je. Faîtes que ce soit vrai ! « Tu es prête ? »

« Autant que peut l'être quelqu'un qui va se suicider émotionnellement et professionnellement ! »

« Alors t'es dans le bon état d'esprit ! » constata Rose, à qui je fis des gros yeux, qu'elle ignora complètement. « La réunion débutera dans environ 1 heures, il vaut peut-être mieux que nous nous installions ! »

« Suivez-moi, les vigiles vont bientôt débarquer pour faire leur ronde ! » On traversa le hall désert du building abritant les bureaux de , l'un des plus prestigieux cabinets d'avocats de la place.

Angela avait les codes d'accès grâce ou à cause de son statut privilégié. Initialement avocate, elle devint malheureusement assistante personnelle de Tyler après que ce dernier l'eu remarquée sur un plan plus physique.

Elle nous conduisit dans son bureau. On commença à installer notre matériel, ou plutôt Rose le génie du bricolage en chef pirata le système de surveillance. Ensuite, on se rendit dans la salle de conférence pour finaliser notre préparation.

Rose me reprit plusieurs fois, car ma maladresse habituelle s'était amplifiée, s'avérant dans le cas présent handicapant. Je le mettais sur le compte des événements à venir alors que je savais pertinemment que cela avait à voir avec le souvenir d'un certain visage aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux verts perçants. Depuis ce matin j'avais chaud, j'avais froid. J'étais excitée comme une puce, j'avais envie de rire, de pleurer, bref j'aurais accueilli avec plaisir une autre gifle de Rose.

« C'est la première fois que l'on fait çà ! C'est une véritable vendetta ! » Lui marmonnai-je en matière d'excuse.

« Il n'avait pas à merder avec Angie, elle est de la famille ! » Je souris, touchée par son ton bourru. Sous ses dehors de garce, je savais que Rose avait un cœur en or. Le fait qu'elle accepte mon amie d'enfance comme un de ses proches, en était l'une des nombreuses preuves !

Une fois terminé, on avait sur l'écran à la fois le hall d'entrée et la salle de conférence.

« Angie ! Tu es sure qu'ils vont venir ? » S'assura Rose.

« Je vous passe les détails de la cuisine interne, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Tyler avec ce mariage a l'opportunité de prendre le contrôle de la compagnie par rapport aux autres associés. Qui eux voient ce tour de passe-passe d'un mauvais œil. Toute rumeur laissant entendre qu'une réunion secrète aura lieu ce soir pour discuter des modalités ne peut qu'enflammer la situation déjà tendue. »

« Ok, dépêche-toi de sortir d'ici ! »

Une fois Angela dehors je me tournai vers Rose et l'examinai attentivement. « T'es à tomber par terre en tailleur ! » elle haussa un de ses parfaits sourcils.

« Bella chérie, t'es pas mon genre ! » Je poussai un soupire exaspéré, elle sourit. « T'es pas mal non plus ! » concéda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tyler se pointa à 18h40 précise. Angela avait bien fait son travail. Alice, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, le suivait avec sa grâce habituelle.

Tyler se dirigea vers les vigiles et sortit sa carte. « Ne nous dérangez sous aucun prétexte ! » lança-t-il sur un ton arrogant. Les vigiles se contentèrent d'acquiescer d'un air entendu.

Tyler passa un bras de propriétaire autour d'Alice et l'entraina vers l'ascenseur. J'augmentai légèrement le volume du haut parleur.

« Tyler, arrête…Sois un peu patient… » ; « Tu me rends fous…Je ne peux pas me retenir quand je suis près de toi…» J'entendis un claquement sec.

« Pauvre Alice ! » compatis-je.

« J'espère qu'elle ne vas pas l'abîmer maintenant ! » S'inquiéta Rose.

« Rose ton sens de l'empathie m'impressionnera toujours ! »

« J'y travaille, j'y travaille…Ah ! Enfin ! » Lâcha-t-elle en voyant le couple déboucher dans la salle de conférence.

« Alors comme çà ton plus grand fantasme est de le faire dans une salle de conférence ! » Lança Tyler tentant de ramener Alice contre lui. Mais cette dernière le repoussa, posa son sac par terre, avant d'avancer un peu plus au centre de la salle. Elle s'arrêta après avoir repéré la caméra.

« Le pouvoir me grise et cette pièce où vous, les puissants, prenez toutes vos décisions…Hum ! M'a toujours donné des idées cochonnes ! » lui expliqua-t-elle en allant se hisser sur la table, prenant ensuite une pose langoureuse, les deux mains derrière elle en appui et les pieds à plat sur une des chaises.

« ...Tyler déshabille-toi ! » Tyler la regarda d'abord abasourdi, ensuite un sourire vicieux apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Pressé de voir la bête, hein ! » Merci seigneur, ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans cette salle ! La grimace d'Alice ayant du passer pour un acquiescement il balança ses chaussures, et commença à se débarrasser à toute vitesse de ses vêtements.

« Hé, doucement, là ! » Elle lui fit une petite moue « ...Je veux apprécier le spectacle ! »

Alors là, Tyler commença ce qu'il devait croire être un déshabillage sexy.

Rose réussit à grand peine à retenir ses éclats de rire devant le grand dégingandé qui après avoir réussit à se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son t-shirt, batailla avec les boutons de sa braguette, tout en balançant ses hanches maigres devant une Alice qui avait du mal à fermer la bouche, complètement en état de choc.

Son pantalon encore aux chevilles, Il allait descendre son caleçon quand Alice revint à la vie.

« Non ! » Hurla t-elle «… Je préfère le faire moi-même ! » lui expliqua-t-elle en se reprenant. Ouf ! On était passé près !

Tyler enleva son pantalon et s'avança vers elle. Alice descendit à vitesse grand V de la table et alla s'emparer de son sac. « J'ai une surprise pour toi, ne bouge pas ! » Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce, plantant là un Tyler bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pourquoi tu ne fais pas l'effeuillage ? » l'engueula Rose dans l'oreillette.

« Moi vivante, Jamais ! Je préfère porter le même jogging tous les jours pendant un mois...Je dois tenir encore combien de temps ! » murmura-t-elle dans le micro.

« Plus pour très longtemps, 5, 10 minutes ! » La rassurai-je.

« Fait chier ! Vous pouvez pas être plus précis ! »

« Chérie, » soupira Rose « on compatit mais gagne du temps ! »

« Facile à dire ! » Grommela Alice remontée. « C'est pas vous qui devez vous le payer, le morceau ! »

« Alice, il est en train de se refroidir, je le vois d'ici ! » la pressa Rose.

« Beurk, je vais brûler ma rétine ce soir ! »

On l'entendit pousser un tel soupir qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec la guillotine. Puis la porte de la salle conférence s'ouvrit.

Alice fit son entrée dans un magnifique et indécent déshabillé en cuir et en fines dentelles rouge et noir, au dessus d'une guêpière rouge se terminant par un minuscule jupon froufroutant noir complété par un porte jarretelles retenant des bas résilles noirs et enfin, de très hauts talons aiguilles brillants noirs.

« Elle devait compléter avec un fouet ! » s'exclama Rose.

« Elle a surement eu peur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'utiliser ! » expliquai-je.

« C'était l'idée ! » Me fit remarquer Rose avec un air féroce, alors que je rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tyler en voyant Alice rentrer, sembla perdre, pendant quelques temps, l'usage de ses membres. Puis il fonça sur elle, mais elle l'esquiva habilement et courut se réfugier près de la table. Elle y grimpa gracieusement et alla se vautrer en plein au milieu. Puis elle se retourna.

« Tyler viens te mettre ici. » Lui dit-elle en tapotant à côté d'elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il grimpa sur la table et tenta de s'allonger sur Alice qui roula pour l'éviter. Il sembla d'abord déconcerté, puis tendit les bras pour la prendre contre lui. Rapidement, elle claqua un objet sur son poignet gauche. Il arrêta son geste surpris, elle en profita pour fermer les menottes roses sur son poignet droit.

« Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? »

Alice se mit à quatre pattes à côté de lui « Comme je te le disais plus tôt le pouvoir me grise, avoir un homme à ma merci, faire tout ce que je veux de son corps !...Hum…Grisant ! »

Le visage de Tyler s'illumina « Oh, oui ! Ne te gêne pas ma jolie, je suis tout à toi ! » Alice jeta un regard désespéré vers la caméra. Puis elle se mit debout et, très lentement, commença à retirer son déshabillé.

Tyler trépignait d'impatience. Soudain, il étendit ses jambes et les crocheta autour de la taille d'Alice et la rapprocha de lui. J'entendis le cri étranglé d'Alice. Je la vis poser ses mains sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le repousser tout en tournant la tête pour ne pas être embrassée.

J'allais me lever pour…Je ne sais pas trop…Mais, lui venir en aide… quand Rose s'empara de mon bras.

« Tyler ! » Entendis-je crier une voix interloquée.

« Maman !... Papa ! »

Les dix huit membres de comité de direction entrèrent dans la salle, un à un précédant une Angela les yeux rouges. Tyler poussa brutalement Alice qui se retrouva par terre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Assura-t-il en descendant maladroitement de la table et en tentant de reprendre contenance.

On entendit un bruit de sanglot. « Angela ! » lui dit-il en tentant sans succès de l'approcher.

« C'est fini Tyler ! »

« Mais !... », Balbutia Tyler.

« Tyler comment ?... » Commença sa mère un air désespéré sur le visage, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre son fils et l'équipe de direction. Mais, ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Angela. Malgré son regard suppliant, cette dernière ne cessait de secouer la tête.

Le premier choc passé, un des hommes se pencha pour aider Alice à se relever « J'adore votre tenue, mademoiselle ! Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir à nouveau l'admirer ?»

« Vraiment ! Je suis extrêmement flattée, modèle exclusif de Dessous Pourpre, je suis certaine que si vous y mettez le prix, on peut vous en trouver un à votre taille ! » Lui lança-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Puis, tranquillement, elle prit un grand manteau fluide de son sac pour se couvrir. Ensuite elle s'approcha d'Angela, lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la sortie.

Tyler voulu les suivre, mais se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon, « Où t'as mis la fichue clé ! »

Edward PDV

Carlisle avait réussi à nous convaincre de passer quelques jours à leur maison. Comme tout parent, il maitrisait parfaitement les ficelles du chantage affectif.

«…Moi je comprends, mais Esmée, elle aura le cœur brisé… » Il nous sortit plusieurs variantes, avec toujours pour résultat de nous faire passer pour des êtres sans cœur et insensibles, si nous n'acceptions pas au final.

Je cédai, en me faisant la promesse d'expliquer à ma mère en arrivant que je devais retourner à l'appartement dans l'éventualité que Tanya change d'avis et vienne me rejoindre.

Mentalement je me préparai à affronter Esmée. En plus de ma honte de devoir aborder ma vie personnelle, auquel je n'avais aucune chance d'y couper, se mêlait ma culpabilité d'avoir depuis trois ans tout fait pour éviter celle qui m'avait éduquée.

Cela me fit drôle de la revoir. Son visage doux, en forme de cœur, restait inchangé malgré les années. Ses cheveux caramel avaient à peine quelque rares fils blancs. En étant serré contre elle, je pris conscience qu'elle m'avait terriblement manquée. Le téléphone, ou la webcam, ne remplaceront jamais la chaleur et la tendresse que je ressentais en étant dans ses bras.

Après nous avoir enlacés, « Prenez vos affaires et allez vous débarbouiller dans vos chambres. » nous dit-elle. Je commençai à protester. Carlisle me tapa gentiment dans le dos pour que je ne la contredise pas. Je capitulai pour ne pas voir disparaître son sourire heureux.

« Le repas est déjà prêt ! » Nous lança-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger.

La majorité du repas se déroula presque sans incident. Ils nous parlèrent de leur vie, surement pour ne pas nous donner une raison de partir trop tôt.

« Vous pensez rentrer un jour ? » Cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil de leur petite maison. Pour moi, leur véritable maison était à Chicago où j'avais vécu la plus grande partie de mon enfance. Ou à la rigueur celle de Forks au milieu de la nature, pas dans cette banlieue chic parisienne.

« Pour l'instant ta mère se plaît ici, mais qui sait de quoi est fait l'avenir. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer ici ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

« Ma vie est la-bas ! » Suite à ma déclaration, Esmée me sembla songeuse. Emmett lui, ricana.

« Ferme là ! »

« Sinon quoi, terreur ! »

« Les garçons ! » Le ton sévère de Carlisle était toutefois contredit par son sourire. « Ne croyez pas que parce que vous avez plus de vingt ans je ne suis pas capable de vous rappeler à l'ordre ! »

Emmett comme à son habitude se contenta de rire. « Choix des armes aux anciens ! » lança-t-il avec un air provocateur.

Carlisle leva un sourcil, un éclair joueur dans les yeux. « Morveux je vais t'apprendre le respect !... Edward t'en es ? »

Ouille cela allait mal se finir, comme d'habitude. « Règle numéro un, aucun jeu nécessitant de la force physique… » Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

« Oh, allez chiffe molle, cela élimine pratiquement tous les jeux intéressants ! » lança Emmett, comprenant ma tactique.

On se leva tous les trois d'un bond, impatients de nous mesurer l'un à l'autre.

« Vous avez intérêt à m'aider à desservir et attention si jamais vous me cassez quoique soit ! » lança Esmée les deux mains sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mamy, tu ne veux pas venir te frotter à de vrais durs ! » lui lança Em avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Emmett Cullen, je suis encore capable de te faire pleurer, les deux mains attachées derrière le dos! » Lança-t-elle de toute la hauteur de sa petite taille à l'immense géant tout en muscle en face d'elle, qui affichait un sourire parfaitement niais.

« Allez chérie, nous contre les garçons ! » la pressa Carlisle en la prenant par la taille. Elle se laissa aller contre lui avec sourire. Puis levant la tête, lui fit un clin d'œil. « Squash ! »

Carlisle opina de la tête.

« Squash ? » Emmett et moi nous nous regardâmes perplexe. Une chose était sure, aucun de nous deux n'y avait jamais joué ! Oh, oui ! Cela allait mal se terminer pour nos égos.

« En bas ! Dit Esmée en désignant le plancher, on a installé une salle de jeu ! Aidez-moi à débarrasser !»

Je me dépêchai de me joindre à eux pour débarrasser. J'étais pressé et excité de pouvoir m'amuser avec eux, comme avant.

Une heure et demi de souffrance plus tard, « Emmett, c'est une raquette pas un bâton ! » Lui rappelai-je agacé d'avoir encore perdu l'échange.

« C'est nul ce jeu ! » grommela-t-il en regardant sa raquette d'un air mauvais.

« Que se passe-t-il Em, mon grand. T'as du mal à croire qu'on puisse encore, à plus de quarante ans, être en mesure de te botter les fesses dans un sport quelconque ! » Lui lança avec un grand sourire Carlisle.

Nous étions à égalité, deux jeux gagnants chacun. Mais pour l'instant ils menaient treize points à six dans le troisième et dernier jeu. Encore deux points et ils nous faisaient mordre la poussière.

« Ce n'est pas un sport ! » Assena Emmett de mauvaise fois. Sa force le désavantageait face au couple maudit qui devait certainement consacrer des heures à l'entrainement pour si bien réussir à nous rétamer.

« Em chéri, le Hardball squash comprend suffisamment de professionnels qui je n'en doute pas se feront un plaisir de t'expliquer pourquoi courir à 22, masqué et surprotégé, derrière un ridicule minuscule petit ballon tout le long d'un terrain, n'est pas un sport ! » Emmett émit un hoquet d'horreur à cette réflexion.

Le football pour lui n'était pas un sport, mais une religion. Non, que dis-je ! C'était sa raison même d'exister et, connaissant ma mère, je suis certain que c'était pour le mettre en colère et le pousser à la faute qu'elle avait sorti cette véritable « insulte ». Carlisle et moi nous échangeâmes un regard complice.

Emmett se posta menaçant devant Esmée, cette dernière nullement impressionnée, se contenta de le lever la tête et de planter ses yeux dans les siens d'un air totalement sereine.

« Apprivoise plutôt ta raquette, Nounours ! » Lui dit-elle avec un petit bisou du bout des lèvres.

Carlisle et moi nous nous retenions tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

Finalement la partie reprit et, profitant de la déconcentration d'Emmett, ils nous démontrèrent en beauté qu'ils étaient toujours bien les parents.

Après une bonne douche on se retrouva dans le salon, pour partager le dessert que, dans notre hâte d'aller jouer, on avait négligé.

J'étais détendu et presque heureux. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais interdit ce bonheur d'être en famille pendant vraiment trop longtemps.

Mon portable sonna. Je m'en emparai vivement espérant que ce fut Tanya, mais le numéro qui s'afficha m'était inconnu. Je décrochai tout aussi intrigué que ma famille.

« Allo ! » fit une voix timide au bout du fil, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et Esmée me lança un regard interrogateur je secouai la tête. « Monsieur Anthony Masen ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Anthony, que puis-je pour toi Isabella ? » Emmett sourit et se rapprocha, je le repoussai.

« Oh…Tu peux m'appeler Bella, tout le monde m'appelle ainsi ! »

« D'accord Bella ? »

« Euh… » Sans même la voir, je savais qu'elle devait être en train de rougir. « J'aurais besoin de quelques précisions !... »

« Je t'écoutes !»

Je répondis à ses questions, précisant que mon planning était serré, que je devais repartir dans quinze jours et lui apportant toutes les précisions qui pouvaient l'aider à me mettre en relation avec les bonnes personnes.

J'avais à peine fini de parler qu'elle raccrocha brutalement, à mon grand regret, après avoir balbutié « Au revoir Anthony. » Je grimaçai intérieurement me sentant légèrement coupable de devoir être connu que sous un pseudonyme par une personne aussi généreuse qu'Isabella Swan.

Emmett tendit la main au même moment. « Elle a déjà raccroché, pervers ! »

« C'était Bella Swan ? » m'interrogea Esmée. Je confirmai. « J'ai eu de trop rares occasions de la rencontrer. Très gentille et très belle jeune fille… Je la considère un peu comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Donc, aucun d'autre vous n'a intérêt de lui faire le moindre mal ! » Dit-elle en regardant Emmett droit dans les yeux.

Il se mit à bouder. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être, je ne sais pourquoi, soulagé.

« D'ailleurs, » poursuivit-elle, et intérieurement je grimaçai, sachant que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. « Emmett Cullen j'aimerais bien que ton alter égo, le malheureusement dénommé Emmett Fratt, cesse d'étaler ses attributs intimes à la face de tous les gens vivant à la surface de cette terre ! »

« Maman, je te l'ai dit cent fois, les paparazzis réussissent toujours à me trouver quel que soit l'endroit où je m'enterre. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie. J'y peux rien moi, si çà rend les filles folles que je sois un Quarterback célèbre ! »

« T'as oublié, et un grand modeste Em ! » Lui dis-je pince sans rire.

« Tu n'aimerais pas en avoir une qui t'aime pour ce que tu es plutôt que pour ce que tu fais ? » Insista Esmée.

« Maman, çà n'existe plus des filles bien comme toi. Regarde Tanya ! » Dit-il en me renvoyant la patate chaude. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier.

« Oui Edward, ne croit surtout pas que ton père et moi n'avons pas remarqué que tu nous évite depuis presque le début de ton mariage. Que se passe-t-il exactement entre Tanya et toi ? »

« C'est dans tout les journaux, comment avez-vous pu rater qu'elle s'envoie à nouveau en l'air avec le seul et unique Aro Volturi ! » lança Emmett en secouant la tête.

« Em, tais-toi ! » lui intima Carlisle. « Edward ? »

« C'est ma faute… » Commençai-je.

« Oh, c'est de ta faute si ta femme a ouvert les jamb… »

« Emmett ! » Sifflai-je la voix basse, les poings serrés.

« Quoi ! Vas-y donne moi une seule et bonne raison qui explique tout ce merdier et ton attitude de Saint Bernard ! »

« Quand on s'est mariés, c'était pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle avait surpris Aro avec une fille et avait le cœur brisé. J'ai abusé de sa faiblesse ! »

« Ah, mon dieu, achevez-le ! Edward, elle le voulait autant que toi. J'étais là quand elle s'est jetée sur toi, le grand, le magnifique Edward Benefici qui triomphait à Broadway ! Je te dis que c'est une mante religieuse ! »

« Emmett, j'aimerais bien que tu garde tes réflexions sur ma femme pour toi. »

« Chéri, tu sais que ton père et moi nous t'avons toujours soutenu…Quand tu nous a commencé à t'éloigner, on s'est incliné. « La peine dans sa voix me fit sentir encore plus mal. Elle reprit plus fermement. « Mais je pense, et crois moi, je n'en reviens pas de dire ces mots…Je pense qu'Emmett à raison… Rien ne peut excuser que ta femme s'affiche aussi ouvertement au bras d'un autre…Aussi, même si tu ne le veux pas, affronte la vérité ! »

« …Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne sait pas où elle en est et qu'elle avait besoin de temps ! C'est la seule raison qui l'a amenée à venir tourner ici en France. C'est une pure coïncidence qu'il soit ici, lui aussi. Vous savez comme moi que tous ces torchons trafiquent les informations…Je veux donner une deuxième chance à mon couple…» Ma voix se brisa.

Esmée se leva et se serra contre moi. Tout en passant la main doucement dans le dos pour me consoler, elle déclara.

« C'est ton choix Edward…C'est ton choix ! »

« Je déteste ces endroits, c'est enfumé, il y a beaucoup trop de bruit, on ne peut pas parler… » Grommelai-je en terminant de boutonner la chemise qu'Esmée avait choisie pour la soirée. Celle d'Emmett était largement ouverte sur sa poitrine.

« C'est l'idée Ed ! Tu vas pour avoir une connexion avec d'autres êtres humains. C'est légèrement différent de tes fameuses rencontre par visio-conférence… » Tout en entremêlant ses doigts, il m'expliqua, « Le bruit t'oblige à te rapprocher, te mélanger…Tu peux pas essayez de les coiffer ! »

« Cela le rend plus attirant au yeux des femmes ! » Dit Esmée en entrant dans la chambre. Elle s'avança et déboutonna les deux boutons du haut de ma chemise.

« Maman, je suis marié, je ne veux pas être att… » Comment avais-je pu accepter cette idée saugrenue ? Ah, oui ! J'avais fait la promesse de laisser de côté mes problèmes et mon boulot !

« Chéri, je ne te demandes pas de faire des folies,…Mais, tu as promis de t'amuser ce soir ! Donc tu es sous la garde ton grand frère….Je m'expliquerai avec ma conscience pour cette action impie plus tard… »

« Maman ! » Cette fois nous le criâmes en même temps.

« Cessez d'embêter votre mère !...Emmett tu n'as pas le droit de séduire plus d'une seule femme ce soir…Edward…Par pitié…Amuse-toi un peu ! La dance n'est pas encore considérée comme un acte licencieux ! »

« Ca dépend de la danse, et de qui dirige ! » dit Emmett en éclatant de rire. Je secouai la tête.

On se disputa ensuite pour savoir qui allait conduire. Je gagnai parce que Carlisle voulait être certain que sa banquette arrière resterait vierge de tout contact avec des peaux nues lors de cette soirée ;

En montant dans la BMW de Carlisle, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le couple enlacé sous le porche.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de trouver quelqu'un avec qui je puisse partager le même amour que ces deux là ! »

Je me tournai surpris vers Emmett. On s'observa un moment. Je savais qu'on était tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Au fond, il espérait toujours trouver parmi une de ses conquêtes celle qui saurait le retenir, et moi…moi, j'avais trop mal.

« Oui, moi aussi ! » Avouai-je, finalement et bien malgré-moi.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note :_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont apporté leur conseils pour l'écriture de ce chapitre ; en particulier Kobal pour l'art de la guerre, Naelany pour le verre d'alcool ^_~_

_Sinon merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire._

_Résumé : _

Les filles ont piégé Tyler. Edward et Emmett après une journée avec leurs parents sont partis en virée.

**********************************************************************************

Edward PDV

« Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à la dernière ! » S'exclama Emmett.

J'arrêtai brutalement la voiture sur la première place de parking venue. J'étais bien trop énervé pour pouvoir conduire.

Rassurai maintenant de ne pas pouvoir être la cause d'un accident, je repris. « Ok, je récapitule ! On s'est fait virer de trois boîtes en moins d'une heure… »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir que j'allais tomber sur des filles avec lesquelles j'avait tout juste conversé… »

« Conversé ! Vingt-quatre heures et la population féminine du coin est en ébullition à cause de toi ! Maintenant, on suit mes règles, la première : on ne va pas dans les boîtes où t'as déjà traîné, ni dans celles comprenant trop de célébrités au mètre carré…ou qui compte des sportifs de tout poils… »

Emmett ouvrit brutalement la portière. « Bella ! » Je tournai la tête pour le voir déjà entrain de traverser la rue.

« Em ! » Inquiet, je regardai dans la direction vers laquelle il s'était précipité. Je me dépêchai de sortir et de fermer la voiture. Je me jetai à sa poursuite et me trouvai bientôt devant une enseigne prénommé tout simplement le « Club ». Je sonnai. Et levai la tête vers la caméra. La porte s'ouvrit dans un genre d'antichambre sombre qui me donna envie de repartir aussitôt.

Mais si Em avait bien aperçu Bella, je préférais être là ! Après un couloir, je débouchai dans un sas comprenant deux escaliers ( un étroit descendant en sous sol, l'autre comptant cinq volées de larges marches menant à une grande porte en bois), et un genre d'accueil/vestiaire tenu par un garçon et deux filles. C'est là que je rattrapai Emmett qui patientait déjà derrière d'autres personnes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! Ce n'est pas trop le genre d'endroit que tu fréquentes !»

« J'ai vu Bella entrer ! »

« T'en es sûr ? »

« Elle n'est pas le genre de fille que je peux confondre avec une autre ! »

« Esmée… »

« T'es pas notre chère mère, Didounet ! »

Quand arriva notre tour, une hôtesse brune, Elsa, d'après le badge épinglé sur son mini haut, nous fit un sourire appréciateur :

- « C'est pour le Club où le Club ? » Dit-elle visiblement ravie de son jeu mot. Voyant qu'on ne bougeait pas. C'est pour vous défouler et pour apprécier la musique ? »

- « En fait, Elsa, » répondit Emmett en insistant sur son prénom, « nous sommes avec une jeune femme qui vient juste d'entrer, d'à peu près 1m70, » dit-il en lui montrant la taille approximative de Bella, « cheveux bruns longs soyeux, magnifiques yeux chocolats…Ah, elle était en tailleur… »

- « La majorité des clients dans le Club de Jazz sont en costume…mais votre description correspond à une habituée, vous avez de la chance…Elle ne vous a rien dit ? » Sentant sa réticence, je décidai de l'amadouer.

- « Elle est si étourdie parfois ! » Fis-je en me penchant avec mon plus beau sourire.

Elle rougit, puis ramena une main sur sa joue, puis sur sa poitrine.

« Elles sont aujourd'hui dans la mezzanine…Il n'y a que des inconnus, avant le groupe qui doit passer ce soir!» Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en matière d'excuse.

« Merci ! » Lui fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, en me demandant ce qu'elle entendait par la.

Puis je me précipitai derrière Emmett qui montait déjà les marches. Je décidai de lui coller aux basques en priant pour qu'il se soit trompé ou dans le cas contraire que je trouve Bella avant lui.

On déboucha dans une grande salle comprenant un bar, avec des serveurs survoltés, une scène devant laquelle étaient installées plusieurs tables déjà largement chargées et une petite piste de danse où quelques personnes se déhanchaient.

Je tentais de voir si Bella y était, quand Em me tapa sur l'épaule et me montra un escalier métallique en colimaçon menant à une mezzanine.

On s'y dirigea, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me crisper. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être attirée par lui ? Question idiote, il est séduisant, célibataire…Ce n'est pas que cela devrait me perturber. Après tout, ils sont majeurs tout les deux.

Comme je l'avais prévu avant le début de cette histoire, je remercierai Bella de m'avoir aidé par une quelconque babiole…Peut-être un repas…Non, pas de repas, une carte plutôt, trop impersonnelle…

La mezzanine était aménagée en plusieurs box abritant des tables pour visiblement les privilégiés. Emmett couru presque entre chacune d'entre elles et quand je le vis s'arrêter brusquement, mon cœur se serra.

Il l'avait trouvée. Et effectivement, elle était debout, légèrement penchée vers un box. Elle portait une jupe droite, sombre et un léger top blanc dévoilant son bras crème, elle tenait la veste sur ses bras. Ses cheveux était relevés dans un chignon assez lâche dévoilant son magnifique cou fin et élégant.

On fut bientôt assez proche pour entendre la fin de sa phrase :

« …bloqués deux heures là-dedans. Mais c'est bon, nous avons pu récupérer le matériel et Rose… »

Emmett s'approcha derrière elle et avec un air de profonde surprise :

« Bella, ma belle, quel heureux hasard ! »

Bella se retourna vers lui avec un petit cri de surprise. Em pris sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres :

« Absolument ravissante ! » Lui susurra-t-il, pendant qu'elle rougissait.

Réprimant la flèche douloureuse qui me traversait la poitrine, je me détournai du couple et vit qu'il y avait à la table une brune qui venait visiblement de pleurer et une somptueuse petite brune aux yeux bleues, les cheveux courts allant dans tous les sens à l'air mutin, qui pour l'instant regardait Emmett et Bella comme s'ils étaient des martiens.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Bella se retourna brutalement, ses yeux s'agrandirent puis elle laissa tomber sa veste. Elle se pencha et je me précipitai pour l'aider.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! »

« Alors Bella tu nous présentes ? » dit une voix féminine derrière nous.

J'attendis d'être sur que Bella avait sa veste avant de me redresser, quand l'attitude d'Emmett m'intrigua. Il semblait s'être figé sur place. Je me retournai vers la cause de son choc et vis une grande blonde en tailleur, corps parfait, aux longues jambes, qui regardait la scène avec un air amusé.

La petite brune, avec un air de lutin bondit de sa place et décida de faire le nécessaire vu que tout le monde semblait avoir perdu l'usage de sa langue.

« Salut, laissez-moi deviner, Anthony et Emmett Massen, non ? » Sans attendre elle nous fit une bise « Alice, une amie de Bella ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence,…Que faites vous par ici… »

« Alice ! » Cria Bella, pour arrêtez la pétulante brune. « Désolée…Bonsoir…Euh, Emmett, Anthony voici Alice comme vous l'avez compris et Angela…et Rosalie. » Termina-t-elle en montrant la belle blonde qui avait réussi à transformer mon frère en statue.

Emmett se réveilla enfin et avec son plus authentique sourire et bredouilla « Tu as des yeux magnifiques ! »

« Je suis flattée que tu soies remonté jusque là ! » Puis, comme lui plus tôt, elle l'envisagea tranquillement des pieds jusqu'à la tête et rajouta « Tu as de belles fossettes ! »

Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit, accentuant les fossettes en question.

« Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on se joigne à vous ?» dit-il en ne lâchant pas la Rosalie des yeux.

« Au contraire ! » Assura Alice avec un sourire malicieux. Les autres filles étaient nerveuses, mais elle leur donna un regard et elles inclinèrent la tête.

Et, une vague de soulagement me traversa le corps. Je ne su si c'était l' intérêt d'Emmett pour Rosalie ou la possibilité de rester.

Mon regard croisa celui de Bella, elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Est-ce que cela la blessait qu'Emmett soit en transe devant son amie ?

Malgré moi je voulu la rassurer, lui dire combien elle était superbe. C'était idiot, car j'étais certain qu'elle le savait déjà.

Mais, je voulais inconsciemment me rapprocher. Une petite voix me fit remarquer que je voulais aussi la toucher, sentir à nouveau son parfum.

Mais je suis une grande personne, je n'écoute pas les petites voix. Alors j'agis de façon parfaitement stupide, je pris une mèche de ses cheveux et en la remettant derrière son oreille je lui murmurais «Tu es absolument magnifique ! »

Elle frissonna et la petite Alice la prit contre elle et la poussa dans la chaise du fond, avant de se placer à côté d'elle, faisant une barrière de son corps. Je me dépêchai de me placer en face d'elle, Emmett à côté de moi, Angela à sa droite en face de Rosalie.

Un regard d'entente passa entre les trois filles et Angela et cette dernière inclinèrent la tête. Etrange cette capacité qu'ont les filles d'échanger parfois sans avoir besoin de parler. Après on se demande pourquoi je suis complètement perdu devant mes problèmes avec Tanya.

Alice PV

Vous connaissez ces journées où vous savez que vous n'auriez jamais dû vous levez ! Eh bien, j'en vivais une.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui était le pire, le réveil à 5h30, Tyler, ou l'annulation de notre soirée de bringue.

Comme après chaque mission pour l'Agence, nous avons atterrit au Club. Du moins, Angela et moi, après que je me sois changée dans une petite robe tailleur.

Pour l'instant elle pleurait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs fait que çà jusqu'à présent et l'alcool ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. Je me demandais si les filles avaient pu s'en sortir car cela faisait plus de deux heures que je ne les avais pas vues.

Myriam arriva avec notre troisième verre. « Bella et Rosalie vous ont fait faux bond ? »

« Un léger contretemps ! »

Elle n'insista pas et continua son service.

Quand Bella arriva enfin, je remerciai le ciel. La soirée se présentait comme des plus larmoyantes, mais c'était notre devoir de rester et, d'être sur que les filles trahies ne fassent pas quelque chose de stupide.

Malheureusement, ce soir au club, il n'y avait que des inconnus en quête d'un contrat, pas de groupes ou des artistes confirmés avant 23h30.

J'espérais toutefois que dans le lot il y aurait quelques-uns qui seraient bons. S'ils s'avéraient vraiment excellents, je pourrais même les intégrer à ma base de données, mais je ne crois pas au miracle, pas après une telle journée.

Bella était entrain de finir son explication quand un géant, image parfaite du modèle pour le mois d'août du calendrier de sport magazine et affichant le parfais sourire du tombeur vint lui faire un baise main. Je vis Bella se liquéfier. Mais le pire c'est quand le type même du top modèle d'environ 1m80 , cheveux délicieusement décoiffés hurlant pratiquement sexe, yeux magnifiques émeraude, lui parla. Je vis ses muscles carrément la lâcher et sa veste atterrir par terre. Et son état ne s'arrangea pas quand ce dernier s'élança pour l'aider.

Cette soirée s'avérait finalement plus excitante que prévu. Et, j'étais prête à tout pour ne plus avoir l'image de Tyler en caleçon.

Enfin, la reine blonde incontestée de notre groupe fit son entrée. L'immense mâle, pure force brute, en oublia sa superbe et se perdit devant les courbes que Rosalie avait habilement dévoilées dans une jupe tailleur largement fendue et un petit haut blanc avec décolleté plongeant.

Sous son air de bravade je pouvais sentir l'excitation de ma tentatrice préférée en face de sa future proie.

Je me dépêchai à les intégrer à notre groupe. Oh, oui ! Cette soirée serait intéressante, je m'en chargeais !

Je m'arrangeai pour placer Bella loin de son beau sexy tignasse, j'avais vu son alliance ! Rosalie se plaça en bout de table. En face de nous les deux mâles et Angela qui semblait avoir déjà oublié ses problèmes au vu des derniers développements.

Je lançai la conversation et la relançai si nécessaire.

Il fallut très peu de temps pour que l'atmosphère se détende, l'alcool aidant. En fait, on passa un excellent moment.

Les garçons, surtout Emmett avaient des anecdotes qui nous firent oublier qu'on ne les connaissait que depuis une heure ou deux. Il ne cessa de flirter avec nous quatre, mais chaque fois qu'il regardait Rosalie, je le voyais déglutir.

Plus la soirée s'avançait, plus je me rendais compte que les deux membres mixtes de la table se penchaient en avant comme si l'autre moitié était aimantée. A certains moments j'étais obligée de rappeler les filles à l'ordre en leur donnant une petite secousse de la main.

« …Mon rendez-vous étant à seize heures précises, et mon avion ne se posant qu'à trois heure quinze, vous comprenez mon dilemme ! » Expliquais Bella

« Oui, mais cela n'explique toujours pas comment vous avez rencontré Carlisle ! » Insistait Anthony les yeux de plus en plus brillants.

« A notre arrivée ici, à l'aéroport ! Il a eu le dernier taxi alors que Rosalie et moi, nous nous précipitions pour l'avoir. C'est là que je me suis pris les pieds dans les valises et suis tombée. Il a vu la scène et a arrêté le taxi pour me secourir. » Une rougeur permanente s'était installée sur sa joue, mais au moins elle parlait !

« C'est bien Carlisle ! » Confirma Emmett. « N'importe qui devant des femmes aussi charmantes aurait fait de même ! » Je roulai les yeux, amusée malgré moi.

Mais Rosalie semblait apprécier le gros nounours que s'avérait être Emmett, vraiment beaucoup. C'était la première fois que je la voyais rire de bon cœur et ne pas avoir recours à son légendaire sarcasme.

« Com…Comme il était professeur dans la même université à laquelle je postulait et qu'il connaissait le responsable de la chaire de littérature…Il a expliqué qu'il m'avait retenue et obtenu un autre rendez-vous ! Voilà comment on s'est rencontrés ! » Conclut Bella.

« Et vous comment connaissez-vous Carlisle ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire, et assez triste, si nous parlions de nous plutôt que des absents ? » Lança Emmett avec son sourire ravageur. Hum…C'est deux là ont aussi des choses à cacher. Excitant donc !

Et la conversation revint sur des sujets neutres, entre autre choses ce qu'il y avait à faire d'intéressants à Paris en quinze jours pour se détendre après le travail.

« Il n'a pas précisé le sport auquel il veut qu'Anthony le batte ? » S'étonna Emmett visiblement intéressé par l'idée alors qu'Anthony semblait complètement contre.

« Non, je l'ai rappelé et il veut juste que vous le contactiez et que vous vous entendiez sur un créneau ! »

« M'accompagnerais-tu Bella ? » Bella s'étrangla dans son verre et je m'empressai de la secourir. Je me trompe ou il vient juste de flirter avec elle ! « Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi, toutefois je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ! » Et il s'en sort très mal en plus !

Angela et moi nous nous regardâmes. L'inquiétude habitant son regard se reflétait dans le mien. Mike Newton, lui, n'était pas marié. ! Je voulais m'amuser ce soir pas assisté aux prémisses d'un prochain naufrage !

Il fallait que je l'éloigne et que je lui rappelle certaines bases, comme ne pas fondre devant un homme marié. « Bella, tu veux venir m'aider avec le, la chose… »

Et j'entendis sa voix s'élever.

_Every girl on every corner_

« C'est impossible ! » Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers la scène. Il était grand, sa chemise mettait en valeur ses muscles qui saillaient à chacun de ses accords. Mais ses boucles mi-longues blondes qui bougeaient m'empêchaient de voir correctement son visage penché sur sa guitare.

Mais c'était la même voix ! J'en étais presque certaine, cette sensation au creux de mon estomac ne pouvait pas me tromper.

« Alice… »

« Chut ! » Je mis la main sur la bouche de Bella et me perdis à nouveau dans sa voix où l'on sentait son propre désespoir transcender les paroles de cette bien triste balade.

_She's pretty as a picture_

_She is like a golden ring_

_Settles me with love and laughter_

_And I…I can't feel a thing_

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Quand il plaqua les derniers accords, il y eu un silence puis des applaudissements. Je me levai, bousculai Bella et Rose et me précipitai dans l'escalier. La boîte était malheureusement bondée et quand j'atteignis la scène, il y avait déjà les techniciens du groupe entrain d'installer pour le concert. Désespérée je cherchais autour de moi. Ce n'est pas vrai !

J'aperçus Myriam et me frayai un passage jusqu'à elle.

« Le chanteur…Le blond ! »

« Il était incroyable, hein ! Et beau gosse avec çà. Mais pas causant ! »

Je m'en fichais de sa vie ! « Myriam qui c'est ? »

« Il a remplacé l'un des gars. A peine sa chanson terminée, il s'est enfui par la porte de service. Il n'est même pas resté pour faire connaissance… »

« Merci ! » lançais-je cavalièrement avant de m'éloigner.

Les autres m'attendaient en bas de l'escalier, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Je me tournai vers Anthony.

« On se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner Bella et moi ! Maintenant si veux bien nous excuser, ce fut une longue, très longue journée. » Pas le moment qu'elle fasse des bêtises !

Rosalie PDV

Je sortis pieds nus de ma chambre en faisant très attention afin de ne me cogner contre quelque chose, de peur de réveiller l'une des filles. Mais c'était surtout Angela dans le canapé qui m'inquiétait.

Je poussai un soupir d'aise quand j'atteignis le hall d'entrée et étais sur le point de mettre la clé dans la serrure quand la lumière s'alluma.

« Mademoiselle Hale, vous allez quelque part à deux heures du matin ? »

« Chut, Alice tu vas réveiller les autres ! »

« C'est un joueur Rose ! »

« Comment ?! » Je soupirais, il était impossible de cacher la moindre chose à Alice, elle possède comme un sixième sens ! « Je sais Al…Mais, si je ne le rejoins pas maintenant, je le regretterai encore plus ! »

« Bien ! » Elle s'approcha et glissa un paquet dans ma poche.

Je secouai la tête en lisant préservatif grande taille. « On n'aura pas besoin de toute une boîte ! »

En haussa ses épaules « J'achèterai des pots supplémentaires de glace au chocolat demain ! » Puis, elle s'éloigna pour sortir de la pièce « Si je suis au lit quand tu rentres, et que tu désires une épaule ou même en parler, n'hésites pas ! » Et elle éteignit la lumière.

« Al…Merci ! »

Je sortis de l'appart et me dirigeai vers le garage. Je tremblais tellement en conduisant que la voiture ne cessait de faire des embardées. Respire ma grande, respire !

L'appartement qu'il m'avait indiqué n'était pas bien loin. Dans l'enceinte universitaire.

Il ouvrit avant même que je frappe.

J'étais inquiète et excitée. Je savais que je ne devais m'attendre à rien de plus au-delà de cette nuit. Mais dès que je l'avais vu au club, je n'avais fait que de rêver de la sensation que ses mains auraient sur ma peau, de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quand j'avais trouvé le mot qu'il avait glissé dans ma poche et son adresse je me suis interrogée encore et encore.

Et la décision s'était imposée d'elle-même, Rosalie Hale n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis un an et quand elle avait enfin la chance de rencontrer son fantasme masculin, elle ne pouvait décemment refuser. Oui, je me réfère à moi-même à la troisième personne en période de grand stress !

J'aimais son culot, il ne promettait rien d'autre qu'une et une seule nuit de plaisir. Et je savais d'instinct, que si j'acceptais j'en aurais mal ensuite. Il me plaisait déjà tellement !

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me dit-il en me montrant la pièce servant de salle à manger kitchenette et salon. Je le précédai et m'installai sur le canapé.

« Ce que tu as comme alcool ! » J'avais besoin de me détendre, et de me distraire de sa poitrine parfaite, largement dévoilée par sa chemise et de ses avant-bras musclés que ses manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes me permettait d'apprécier.

Ses gestes étaient assurés quand il vint s'installa à côté de moi après nous avoir servi tous les deux un verre.

« Rosalie, si tu… » Je l'empêchai de poursuivre en posant ma main sur ses lèvres. Je sentis sa respiration s'arrêter.

« Je sais, une nuit, une seule ! » Puis je me penchai, enlevai ma main que je remplaçai par mes lèvres.

Sa respiration comme la mienne s'accéléra. Alors que notre baiser s'approfondissait et que la vitesse de mon cœur approchait un seuil critique, il l'interrompit à ma grande surprise.

Il tendit la main pour prendre mon verre et le déposa avec le sien sur la table basse. Puis il se leva et me prit par la main.

« Viens ! »

Je me levai les jambes tremblantes.

Dans la chambre il me prit dans ses bras et me regardant droit dans les yeux il me porta sur le lit. Ses gestes étaient étrangement très doux, comme s'il voulait que ce moment soit spécial.

« Tu es absolument à couper le souffle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle que toi ! » Murmura-t-il.

Et, il recommença à m'embrasser. Mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher, puis je commençai à explorer sa poitrine, pendant qu'il caressait mes cuisses, mes hanches, mon ventre, pour arriver jusqu'à mes seins.

Il quitta mes lèvres et embrassa ma joue, mon cou, plus il se rapprochait de ma poitrine et plus je tremblais d'excitation.

Il s'arrêta et je gémis de frustration Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, le visage extrêmement sérieux. « Rosalie… »

« Ne t'avises surtout pas à t'arrêter maintenant ! » menaçais-je ma voix rauque de désir. Il hésita encore, puis doucement commença à me déshabiller posant de légers baisers sur chaque partie qu'il découvrait, me rendant complètement folle tellement j'en voulais beaucoup plus.

Quand je ne fus plus qu'en sous vêtements, il s'arrêta pour me regarder, le regard voilé par le désir et…de la révérence ?

Je me redressai et m'attaquai à sa chemise, d'accord j'ai peut-être fait craquer un bouton ou deux ! Et le ramenai contre moi pour l'embrasser comme une assoiffée ayant atteint un point d'eau. La sensation de son corps ferme, de sa peau nue contre la mienne ! Pourquoi voulait-il aller si lentement alors que j'étais entrain de vivre la combustion spontanée.

Ma passion sembla le contaminer, enfin ! Bientôt, je sentis ses mains se faire plus impatientes et sa bouche impérieuse partout sur mon corps.

Comme je m'en étais doutée il était doué. Très doué. Ses caresses exerçaient toujours la juste pression aux endroits les plus adéquats pour que mon corps réagisse. Toutefois, mes soupirs furent très rapidement couverts par ses propres gémissements, et oui je connais une chose ou deux, moi aussi !

Il s'endormit avant moi le lendemain. Et je m'éclipsai après avoir passé tendrement la main dans ses cheveux.

Je m'étais donnée avec l'énergie du désespoir, j'étais parfaitement consciente que je n'aurais que cette seule et unique nuit. Je ne regardai pas en arrière. Je ne regretterais jamais ce que je venais de vivre, car je n'avais et étais certaine de ne jamais rencontrer un homme comme lui.

Quand je rentrai les filles dormaient encore. Je me rendis directement dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle se réveilla en sentant mon poids à côté d'elle.

Elle enleva le masque de ses yeux, grimaça à la lumière du jour et marmonna, d'une voix endormie « C'était comment ? »

« Il n'a pas battu le record de Victor Hugo lors de sa nuit de noces, mais il n'a absolument pas à s'en faire ! »

Elle sourit « Je me disais bien que c'était un athlète ! » Elle ouvrit les bras, je me blottis contre elle et éclatai en sanglots.

**********************************************************************************

_**(N : Si certains éléments de la scène avec le chanteur vous parait étrangement familière, c'est que vous étiez un accro à la série Angel – Lien **_.com/watch?v=rzuLNE5SsAo ou .com/watch?v=t2EmCBDKlRo

**********************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos soutiens et remarques. Ils nourrissent ma muse !

_Résumé : _

Une rencontre entre les filles et les frères Anthony et Emmett Masen. Une nuit clandestine et sans lendemain entre Rosalie et Emmett.

**********************************************************************************

Emmett PDV

« Tu vas la revoir ? » demandai-je, essayant de mettre le plus d'indifférence possible dans ma voix.

Revenus dans le petit studio d'étudiant, le sien, endroit plus neutre que le mien, et définitivement plus pacifique que chez les parents, je tâtai le terrain.

C'est pas parce que je suis d'un naturel expressif et que je mourrais d'envie de lui massacrer sa jolie petite gueule que je n'étais pas capable de me maîtriser. Pour l'instant !

La peine, la colère me vrillait le corps. Ce n'est pas comme si Rosalie s'était engagée envers moi. On n'avait eu qu'une nuit de sexe…Mon cœur se serra, mais je refusai de dire le 'grand' mot. Cela ne pouvait être de l'amour… Une attirance un peu plus marquée envers une femme absolument sublime, c'est tout ! Ma conscience se roula par terre tellement ma mauvaise foi l'amusait. D'accord je ne l'avais pas baisée comme les autres filles, je n'avais pas pu. J'avais été tendre…aimant…

Sérieusement, je ne la connaissais même pas !

Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas embarrassé cette nuit-là, en lui avouant que j'étais entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle ! Pire, en la rappelant ensuite. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Pendant les vingt quatre heures qui suivirent cette nuit inoubliable, je me suis retenu de ne pas harceler Carlisle pour obtenir son numéro.

La vérité c'est que je ne savais pas trop quoi lui offrir ! A vingt neuf ans, je n'avais jamais eu de véritable relation depuis…toujours, et ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'étais qu'un coureur de jupon…Un attrapeur de Jupon ! J'étais indigne d'elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Rosalie est juste un peu bouleversée par mon histoire avec Tanya ! Elle est assez…chaleureuse dans la façon de l'exprimer…Mais, je n'en suis pas encore réduit à accepter sa pitié ! » M'assura Ed.

_Je t'en ficherai moi de la 'chaleureuse'_ !

A sa façon de se pincer le nez je sentais que les rouages du cerveau du frérot étaient déjà en roue libre.

Et rien que çà me tourmentait, embrasait ma jalousie. Il l'a trouvée attirante, - il était un homme et définitivement pas aveugle ! - et elle lui avait fait du rentre dedans. Alors que j'étais là !

« Pourtant, sa main sur ta cuisse me semblait pas spécialement dictée par la pitié ! » lui lançai-je sarcastique.

Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord, je n'ai pas tout compris ! » Il n'était pas le seul !

_Début de Flash-back_

_Samedi matin, je fus complètement à l'ouest après m'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était tirée sans me laisser le moindre mot. _

_J'espérais qu'elle serait restée…Mais non, je me suis réveillé seul dans un lit saturé par son parfum. _

_Alors je traversai une crise de déprime digne des pires histoires mièvres. Moi, Emmett !_

_Après avoir saisi la bouteille d'alcool, je retournai au lit pour m'immerger dans les draps. Je ne voulu plus me lever et restai jusqu'au soir dans cette chambre d'étudiant, avec le souvenir de son corps réagissant à mes caresses…_

_D'accord, j'avais fait le con en ne lui demandant qu'une nuit. Mais j'avais toujours agit ainsi. Toutefois, après ce qui s'était passé…après cette nuit…cette connexion ….J'étais pourtant presque certain qu'elle l'avait ressenti aussi, …Cette émotion intense…La reconnaissance instinctive de nos corps._

_Voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses appels Ed s'est pointé. Il ne dit rien, mais je sentais ses yeux remplis d'interrogations et d'inquiétude qui furetaient dans les moindres recoins du minuscule appartement. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler…Il n'osa poser des questions…On n'aborda pas le sujet._

_Et puis aujourd'hui, à peine trois jours plus tard arriva ce cauchemar, pire que si junior n'avait pas été en mesure de montrer sa reconnaissance à une fille en souffrance. _

_Si je pouvais, sans risquer d'être incarcéré, fracasser le crâne de la Tanya contre un mur et ensuite en faire de la pâtée !...Je n'en donnerais pas aux chiens, je risquerais de les empoisonner et je suis un ami des bêtes !_

_Esmée insista pour que j'accompagne le grand dadais romantique à son rendez avec sa soi-disant femme. « Grand frère » expliqua-t-elle, que je traduis sans aucun doute possible par « Témoin »._

_J'aurais plutôt du me casser une jambe !_

_La garce était là tout en blondeur et sourire artificiel, mais pas seule. _

_Elle été accompagnée de la femme qui ne quittait pas mes pensées depuis trois jours. Les yeux de Rosalie s'agrandirent quand elle nous vit tous les deux. Et, oui on est comme les 'coucougnettes', bébé, on va toujours par paire ! _

_A mon premier sentiment d'excitation de la revoir, céda rapidement celle de l'appréhension devant son air dégoutté et légèrement…paniqué._

_Quand elle regarda dans ma direction, je constatai qu'elle n'était vraiment pas heureuse de me voir. Je combattis la douleur qui s'éveilla dans ma poitrine._

_« Edward, je te présente Rosalie Hale, une véritable amie. » Rosalie afficha un sourire crispé, les mâchoires légèrement serrées. « Elle vient d'être acceptée sur le tournage de mon film et on a tout de suite sympathisé… » C'est une impression ou Rosalie ne semblait pas partager cette idée ! « Rosalie je te présente mon époux Edward Benefici et son frère Emmett Fratt ! »_

_Rosalie se leva et me tendit la main, se conduisant comme si elle ne nous connaissait pas. On fit de même._

_Après tout, elle ne connaissait vraiment que mon corps ! Cela n'empêche que devant ses magnifiques yeux indifférents, j'eus tellement mal que pendant une seconde je cherchai comment respirer._

_Puis elle se tourna vers Ed et se rapprocha de lui, trop prêt de lui à mon goût, pour lui prendre la main dans les deux siennes, avant de la porter à la hauteur de sa poitrine parfaite « Enchantée de vous connaître. Je suis une de vos plus grands fans. J'ai eu la chance d'assister à plusieurs de vos spectacles, et je les ai tous trouvés absolument merveilleux ! » Dit-elle en regardant Ed dans les yeux, avec un tel air d'admiration, que je voulus commettre un fratricide._

_« Hum, merci… » Dit-il en dégageant délicatement sa main et se passant la main droite derrière le cou, signifiant en langage Eddie, 'putain qu'est-ce qui se passe là !' J'étais aussi largué que lui ! _

_« Bien sûr, elle comprend que vous deviez garder l'anonymat ! Aussi devant des inconnus vous être… »_

_« Anthony et Emmett Masen ! » Se dépêcha de dire Ed. Tanya accusa un mouvement de recul en constatant qu'on ne donnait pas nos vrais noms, mais ne fit aucun commentaire._

_« Votre secret est en parfaite sécurité avec moi ! » Assura Rosalie en adressant une moue adorable à Edward. Le poids dans ma poitrine s'agrandit. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous ?_

_Tanya se plaça à côté de moi, en face d'Ed, laissant à mon grand regret Rosalie s'installer à côté de lui. « Rosalie et moi on parlait des personnes qui avaient marqué notre vie et quelle ne fut ma surprise quand elle m'avoua que le premier dans sa liste était toi…Tu me connais, je ne peux m'empêcher de réaliser un vœu quand il est à ma portée ! » Je suis sur que le petit Eddie en berne depuis perpète n'est pas du même avis !_

_« Euh, oui…c'est bien… » Ed me regarda, un air parfaitement ahuri sur le visage, je haussai les épaules, j'avais ma propre croix à porter. Il se retourna vers sa femme. « En fait Tanya, je croyais…j'espérais qu'on aller pouvoir se parler… ! »_

_« Mais c'est mon objectif…Emmie mon chou, » Elle n'a pas peur la blondasse ! Intérieurement je me voyais lui tordre son petit cou maigre « Tu veux bien m'aider à aller chercher nos consommations, comme d'hab' Eddie ? »_

_« Oui ! » Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine._

_Fait chier, aucune envie de laisser Rosalie avec la star ! Mais voyant qu'elle s'était rapprochée du frérot, qui essayait de se reculer sans succès, je décidai de m'éloigner pour me reprendre et m'empêcher d'abîmer le beau gosse. « Bien ! » Lançai-je vénéneux à l'attention de miss blondasse._

_Je ne sais pas par quel coup du sort, mais obtenir quatre malheureux verres nous prit presque trente bonne minutes. _

_Entre la soudaine drague minable de Tanya, qui transforma le pauvre barman en une improbable imitation de Tom Cruise dans Cocktail, et sa maladresse qui l'emmena à renverser sur sa robe un des verres, l'obligeant à aller se changer – Les femmes m'impressionneront toujours par la capacité qu'elles ont à toujours se trouver des vêtements de rechange ! –, je crus devenir presque fou !_

_Le pompon c'est quand on revint et que je vis la main de Rosalie très haut sur la cuisse d'Eddie, alors que ce dernier les poings serrés, semblait proche de l'attaque cardiaque ; la respiration rapide, les pupilles dilatées et tout rouge qu'il était._

_Fin de Flash-back_

« Et avec Tanya ? » insistai-je. Vu qu'elle lui avait accordé quelques minutes de conversation privée, pendant que je restais seul avec Rosalie.

Ce fut d'ailleurs une véritable torture ; être prêt d'elle et ne pas pouvoir la toucher, ni lui parler car elle s'obstinait à fixer son verre.

J'avais bien commencé par un faible « Rosalie tu sais… »

Elle me coupa sèchement « Laissons le passé derrière nous ! De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je serai amenée à rencontrer Mr Emmett Masen à nouveau ! » Elle leva la main pour m'interdire d'ajouter quoique se soit.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire de mon corps, de mes sentiments. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire, alors la mort dans l'âme, je m'étais tu.

Ed me ramena au présent. « Tanya dit qu'elle et Aro se sont revus…Qu'elle veut donner à leur histoire une seconde chance ! » M'étonne pas qu'elle lui ai annoncé çà de cette façon, elle n'est pas du genre à utiliser de l'anesthésie. Heureusement qu'Ed n'est pas cardiaque !

« Donc vous allez divorcer ? » cette idée qui m'apparaissait absolument saine et nécessaire avant, me semblait cauchemardesque maintenant, avec l'image de Rosalie en mariée dans les bras de son Eddie, son idoooole !

Je comprenais qu'elle préférerait, de loin, un gars qui partageait les mêmes passions qu'elle. Un homme bien capable de s'engager, plutôt qu'un mec comme moi qui n'avait été en mesure que de lui demander une nuit de plaisir.

« Elle demande qu'on fasse le nécessaire à son retour aux Etat-Unis, dans un mois ! » Il semblait tellement dévasté que je m'en voulu de ma jalousie. Lui aussi méritait d'être heureux, mais j'aurais préféré que se fut avec quelqu'un d'autre que _ma_ Rosalie.

« Tu sais le remède à ce genre de nouvelle ? »

Il me questionna des yeux puis il secoua frénétiquement la tête, en comprenant où je voulais en venir. « Pas question Em je ne sors pas avec toi ce soir ! »

En vérité, j'en avais autant besoin que lui. Je voulais oublier _ma_ sculpturale blonde.

« Allez Ed, je rentre ce samedi soir… »

« Je croyais que tu restais avec moi les quinze jours ? Cela fait des années qu'on n'a pu s'offrir de vraies vacances et ensemble ! »

Quoi lui dire ? Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'assister à leur bonheur, si par malheur ils poussaient cette histoire plus loin.

« La semaine prochaine tu seras dans ton boulot, je te connais ! » L'arrêtai-je avant qu'il ne proteste. « On ne pourra plus faire les touristes et…J'ai des contrats de pub à honorer plus tôt que prévu, Eric s'est planté ! » Mentis-je pour couper court à toutes ses protestations.

Rosalie…Même si je désirais aller plus loin avec elle, il était trop tard. Elle était déjà passée à autre chose.

Jasper PV

« …Mais pourquoi penses-tu être un vampire, James ? » Demandai-je continuant à noter distraitement. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, je levai la tête.

Le visage du garçon s'était fermé. Il se leva soudain et cria les poings serrés « Je ne pense pas être…Je suis un vampire ! » Merde !

« Excuse-moi, James ! » J'étais sincère. Après plusieurs respirations, il se détendit puis il accepta mes excuses, merci mon dieu ! Son visage poupin s'adoucit.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas me mettre en colère, je suis dangereux et plus fort que vous, je pourrais vous tuer. Or je suis un gentil vampire je ne veux pas devenir un monstre ! » Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reprendre après la déclaration faite sur un ton sérieux de ce jeune garçon de treize ans à peine.

Heureusement l'alarme signalant quatre heure et la fin de la séance retentit, m'empêchant de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Après m'avoir salué, en gardant ses distances pour ne pas céder à l'envie de boire mon sang, James sortit rejoindre l'assistant social qui l'attendait déjà.

Je me laissai aller contre mon siège et fermai les yeux. Le cas de James relevait plus d'un trouble psychotique délirant que d'une des maladies courantes que j'étais amené à traiter avec les autres enfants. Il faudrait que j'en réfère à mon mentor.

Foutue journée, je n'avais pas cessé d'être distrait. Vivement la fin du mois !

Six jours de pratique et vingt neuf clients, je me demandais toujours si j'étais vraiment à la hauteur de ma vocation.

« Dure journée ! » La voix d'Elisabeth me fit sursauter.

« On peut dire çà, j'ai failli perdre James ! » Confirmai-je à la sémillante femme grisonnante en face de moi.

« Cela arrive, même aux plus chevronnés. Je fais le secrétariat pour tout le service, fais-moi confiance ! Tu fais un boulot génial ! » Voyant mon air sceptique. « Les clients parlent toujours dans la salle d'attente ! » Puis me faisant un clin d'œil « Et les mères te trouvent absolument craquant »

Je souris « Elisabeth, tu peux me dire ce que cela a à voir avec la pédopsychiatrie ? »

« Mais cela a tout à voir ! Si les mères craquent pour toi, elles en parleront autour d'elles et fais-moi confiance, il y a suffisamment de films, jeux et autres bêtises qu'on met généralement sur le dos du mal être des jeunes pour que tu ne sois jamais au chômage ! »

« Tu m'aides pas là ! »

« Jasper, déstresse ! Tu n'exerce même pas depuis un mois, bientôt tu seras plus à l'aise ! »

« Remplaçant deux jours par semaine ! » Lui rappelai-je.

« Cela ne change rien ! Dans six mois tu auras ton propre bureau, tu ne seras plus obligé de partager et il te sera même nécessaire de refuser des clients ! »

« Oui, surement ! Allez, je vais rentrer, à la semaine prochaine ! »

-----------------------------------------

Je n'étais pas encore installé dans le fauteuil qu'elle entra comme si elle était chez elle. Elle _est_ chez elle, se moqua mon esprit, lucide. Non, arguai-je, je lui paye un loyer et bien plus !

« Jasper » Dit-elle en s'enroulant autour de moi comme le serpent qu'elle était.

Lui faisant détacher les bras « Maria… » Je me levai et allai prendre ma guitare. Cela l'énervait toujours !

Elle soupira. « Jas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'ignores ! »

Je me retins de rouler les yeux. « Que me veux-tu ? » puis je grattai quelques accords. La musique adoucit les nerfs ; cela fonctionne vraiment, pour moi !

« Jasper, je te parle, tu pourrais cesser ce bruit ! »

« Musique, Maria, musique…»

« Si tu le dis !...Je voulais te prévenir que le gars pour l'histoire de la guerre civile a rappelé. Il confirme le rendez-vous de ce soir…Et je te préviens, je ne veux plus le rappeler pour lui dire que tu n'es pas disponible…Alors tu le rencontres ou pas, mais tu règle le problème, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire ! »

« Je te rappelle que tu m'as mis sur des arbitrages ces trois derniers soirs, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore pu le rencontrer ! »

« C'est ce qui te permet de vivre ici, sans payer de loyer Jasper… »Elle commença à me caresser le dos et je frissonnai de dégoût. « Les choses pourraient être différentes si tu voulais… »

« Non…Nous c'est fini ! »

« Parce que tu es un « docteur » maintenant ! C'est grâce à moi… »

« Notre histoire est finie depuis longtemps ! Et j'y suis arrivé en travaillant Maria. Maintenant, j'ai eu une dure journée, si tu pouvais me laisser me préparer…Après tout, s'il perd, tu pourras abuser un peu plus de mon temps ! »

Elle se leva furieuse. « Tu me paieras l'utilisation du matériel ! »

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours ? » Elle claqua la porte en sortant.

Je continuai de jouer. Faudra que j'appelle quelques potes pour trouver d'autres cachets, comme celui au « Club », qui paie bien. Mais, je suis tellement à la dèche que je ne cracherai sur aucunes propositions.

Putain, vivement la paie, et encore, elle ne sera pas suffisante pour me permettre de me payer un appartement à moi.

Je veux une vie à moi !

Je posai la guitare, me levai et allai prendre mon vieux chapeau troué. Je n'avais pas envie de refaire la manche, mais j'avais la nostalgie de ma liberté d'alors, sans cette sangsue de Maria sur le dos.

« Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours. Tu pourrais venir vivre chez nous ? » Je lâchai mon chapeau en entendant la voix de Peter derrière moi. Je me baissai, ramassai le chapeau complètement usé et troué et le lançai sur son clou.

« Je vous ai assez pressés…Et puis avec le bébé en route… » Fis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« T'as de la bibine au frais ? » Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il revint avec deux bières « Allez, même enceinte, Charlotte comprend. Je t'assure ! Elle n'accepte pas ta situation non plus! »

« Ah, oui ? Et que dit-elle des paris stupides que tu prends… »

« C'est le sel de la vie çà, mon brave ! Alors toujours partant ce soir pour perdre deux cent sacs ? »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Heidi tu peux me donner la clé de la 7 ? » Demandai-je à la belle brune qui me la tendit avec un sourire aguicheur en ignorant superbement Peter.

« Jasper ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ce soir ! »

« Ce soir je ne travaille pas Heidi, je joue ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant, mais en gardant bien mes distances.

Bien qu'étant la sœur de Maria, elle était complètement différente. Très belle, douce et un sacré sens de l'humour. Malgré tout, ses charmes me laissaient complément indifférent et je me sentais légèrement coupable de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses attentes.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire si un gars du nom de Masen… »

« Le sexy aux yeux verts, là-bas ! » Me dit-elle en montrant un gars cheveux décoiffés couleur bizarre cuivrée, habillé en chemise et en jeans parlant avec un grand baraqué qui m'était vaguement familier « Et, ils sont accompagnés des trois belles filles au bar. »

Je ne pris par la peine de vérifier ce dernier commentaire, mais poussai un soupir. « Tu as des uniformes taille XL en stock ? »

Elle me regarda surprise. « Oui…Jas, tu ne vas pas lui lancer un défi ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant vers Peter d'un air soupçonneux. Ce dernier afficha son air le plus innocent.

J'eus un sourire sardonique. « C'est déjà fait ! »

En m'approchant je remarquai qu'il était grand, peut-être un à deux centimètres de moins que moi. Malgré sa peau pâle de col blanc, il m'avait l'air musclé. Visage masculin décidé. Tant mieux, j'avais envie d'un peu de résistance.

« Jasper Withlock » dis-je en tendant la main qu'il serra d'une poigne ferme, et montrant Peter qui l'envisageait d'un air trop rassuré à mon goût. « Un ami Peter ! »

Il répondit au salut de ce dernier par un hochement de tête. « Vous êtes difficile à rencontrer ! Anthony Masen, et mon frère Emmett… »

« …Fratt » terminai-je en reconnaissant le quaterback. Ils se regardèrent légèrement affolés.

« Euh…Masen…Pour tout le monde ici ! »

J'haussai les épaules. « Vie privée…Je comprends çà ! Venez ! »

« Oui » Confirma Peter, « on comprend çà…Dis, Anthony, tu pratiques un sport quelconque ? »

Anthony, nous regarda curieusement et sembla se tâter pour me suivre. « Pourquoi ne pas dire tout simplement oui ou non à ma proposition ? »

Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui dire que j'avais besoin de deux cents sacs et que le rétamer me permettais de les avoir en une soirée « Je dois un service au professeur, ta copine ne te l'a pas dit ? » Il rougit, mais ne répondit rien. Surement touché un point sensible, là ?

Emmett lui passa un bras derrière l'épaule « Allez Titounnet, te dégonfle pas ! Tu veux que je te tienne la main ! » J'éclatai de rire, il me plaisait ce Fratt, dommage qu'il ne soit pas l'adversaire !

Puis je vis Anthony, jeter la main d'Emmett, serrer les poings mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent avec une lueur d'anticipation. « D'accord, Jasper, si je gagne tu me consacres tout le temps qui m'est nécessaire pour finir ce que je dois faire ! Si jamais je perds…Et, bien…Cela m'étonnerais ! » Je secouai la tête, blanc-bec ! Je croisai le regard excité de Peter, la partie promettait !

« Ok, je vais te fournir le nécessaire ! » Je me tournai vers Emmett, « Tu peux assister à ce 'duel' dans la loge numéro sept avec Peter si tu veux ! »

« Je peux y emmener les filles ? »

C'était ok pour moi et je hochai la tête avant de me diriger vers la salle. En m'éloignant avec Anthony j'entendis Peter lui demander. « T'es prêt à mettre combien sur ton frérot ? »


End file.
